Hikari Rash The new girl
by Berrirose
Summary: The start of the new year. New grade, new classroom, new friends and a new girl called Hikari Rashi! She may look pretty and sweet on the outside, but looks can be deceiving...  Rated T due to some mild cursing
1. The new girl

Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic

Hikari Rashi

**Chapter 1:**

It's a brand new school year at Seika high, and what a great day to start it all. The sun is shinning and the cool wind is blowing ever so gently on Misa's face. She stretches her arms reaching for the sky feeling the wind blow on her hands. She yawns, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What a great day!" she says

"Misaki-chaaan!" Sakura shouts waving her hand way above her head at Misa

Sakura has spent her summer at Kyoto. Her cousin has a house there so she paid him a visit. Shizuko is standing next to her smiling and her glasses reflecting the sun's summer light.

"Good morning Misa!" Shizuko shouted also waving

Misa smiled. It's been a while since she's seen her best friends. Shizuko went to her grandmother in the country. While Misa and her family stayed in there house. Misa asked and got to work for more hours at maid latte to have something to do over the summer. Besides the fact that Suzuna won a new TV at the supermarket raffle nothing that interesting happened over the summer.

"Good morning you two!" Misa shouted, waving back

Sakura ran while Shizuko walked towards Misa. Sakura crashed into Misa with a big hug.

"Misa-chaaan!" she squealed, squeezing Misa with her bear-like hug

"How was Kyoto?" Misa asked

"It was great!" she replied, twirling around with her pigtails swirling around her head

After she stopped twirling she took a small white box about the dimenshions of a small compact camera out of her skirt pocket. She held it out to Misa smiling brightly.

"It's for you Misaki!" she said

"Oh! Thank you!" Misa said, taking the box gently incase there was something breakable inside.

Sakura was jumping up and down in anticipation just waiting for Misa to open it and awe at whats inside. Misa opened the box slowly but as she saw a glimpse as of what was inside she immediately threw back the rest of the cover and stared at her gift.

"I-t's beautiful! Thanks alot Sakura!"

It was a small necklace with silver beads, with a small green gem at the base. Two golden hooks kept the necklace together, making it easy to put around her neck instead of squeezing it down her head.

"Look! I gave one to Shizuko too!" Sakura said

She pointed at Shizuko's neck. She was wearing the same necklace but with a blue gem instead of a green one. Misa looked at Sakura's neck, she could see a silver chain but she couldn't decide wether the gem was pink or red, pretty hard to when the sunlight is beating down on your face.

"Sakura won a raffle for friendship necklaces in Kyoto" Shizuko said

"Thanks alot Sakura!" Misa said, smiling excitedly while putting on her friendship necklace

"Now all three of us will be best friends forever!" Sakura said emphasizing the best friends forever part

They all started laughing as they walked to class, sharing all the things they did over the summer holidays. Usui Takumi has just arrived at school, girls blushing as he walks by, each of them making comments to their friends on how hot he is. Usui, of course being Usui, never seems to have pride in the spotlight that other boys would KILL to be in. The spotlight where you get dozens of love letters everyday, and if you were looking at it in Usui's point of view, you would find it annoying from time to time. Usui casualy walks down the path when he notices Misa smiling and laughing with Sakura and Shizuko. He puts on a grin, some girls kyaaa some girls wonder what he's smiling about while boys just watch him walk by, drooling at their dreams of becoming like Usui Takumi.

The commotion over the mystery of what Usui is smiling at is diverted as one of the school teachers has seemed to have caught a bad case of poison ivy. Everyon gathers around him and laugh as they watch him dance around the school gates, with a chance of getting a detention. Usui continues to walk, he looks up into the sky smiling, not bothered by the bright sun.

"I wonder what Seika will bring this year..." he said

Later on, around a little while before period 1 everybody has gotten their class lists and are finding their way to their class rooms. Misa has gotten hers a little late due to a few new boys that were getting a bit carried away capturing a video of the dancing teacher with their cellphones. A little bit of entertainment in for the future they called it (obviously not knowing who they were talking to) a one way ticket to hell the other boys would say it was.

Anyway, back to the present. Misa was finding her way to room 3-2 , walking briskly past dozens of rooms, trying to find out which one is her new classroom.

"Hmm..." she groaned

"Morning Kaichou..." Usui said of course, randomly bumping into her again

"Morning Usui..."

"What class are you in? I'm in..."

"Class 3-2" They both said, unintentionally of course

At that moment she realised they were looking into each others eyes, they remain speechless as Misa's heart begins to speed up. Just before she could break the silence, the door to a room opened and Sakura popped out, thinking she heard Misa talking.

"Misa-chan! Ah Usui! Are both of you in class 3-2?" she asked

Misa had been put back into reality, as fast as a bubble can pop she was just standing there, like notihng ever happened.

"uhhh...yes! Are you to?" she replied

"Yess! So is Shizuko! Look!" Sakura said

Sakura called Shizuko over and told her Misa was in their class, Shizuko rushed over to the door, unconvinced about how lucky she would be to have both of her best friends in the same class as her.

"Now we can all be best friends forever!" Sakura said happily

"Haha! If it's possible!" Misa chuckled

The three of them entered the classroom as happy as they could be, not everyday you see a group of friends as close as these three.

Usui was abouth to enter the room when he noticed Hinata walking along the hallway.

"3-1...ah! 3-2! Here it is!" said Hinata as he was munching on his bread sticks

Over the summer Hinata fell in love with bread sticks, he first came across them when his grandfather said he ran out of bread crusts and before Hinata could throw a tantrum he shoved a bread stick in his mouth. It was like love at first sight, he munched on the treat like it was a 5-star gourmet bread stick (if bread sticks can become a gourmet meal). He notcied Misa was in the classroom.

"Misaki-chaan!" he shouted, his eyed sparkling like gold

A sign of annoyance flashed across Usui's face. Hinata noticed right before she started to sprint towards Misa. He lost all his happiness at that moment, all of it replaced by a mixture of feelings. Anger and jealousy. A dark purple aura starts to appear around them, enveloping that section of the hallway almost immediately. The two dogs appear behind them, staring, growling at each other, just waiting for the opportunity to strike if there weren't only aura's.

Later on during the start of period 1, the teacher finally arrives (or should I say the substitute). He puts his books and paperwork down on his desk.

"Good Morning class, before I introduce myself I would like you to meet a new student. Please welcome Miss Hikari Rashi to Seika High!" He says is a loud, clear voice

Everybody started to chat about this new girl, but one conversation seemed louder than the rest.

"Oh boy it's a new girl"

"I hope she's good-looking"

"Oh I hope she's like that girl from ***** from episode ******"

"You mean ****?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Not if I do first!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh YEA-"

Misa's anger snapped.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU TWO HALF WITTED MORONS? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TALK IN CLASS?" she shouted furiously

"O-k-kay-y K-kaichou" both of them replied shivering with immense fear (like how all boys do when they get told of by the pres)

Misa sat back down on her hear slowly calming down. She looked up again after approximately 2 seconds ready to listen again.

"Uhh...erm ahem...please welcome Miss Hikari Rashi!" the teacher repeated

The conversations began again except the one between the two boys, they were still paralyzed with fear while sitting in their seats. A few seconds later a girl, supposedly Hikari came in through the door, and everyone stopped talking immediately.

"My name is Hikari Rashi. Nice to meet ya all" she said almost un-caring like

She was beautiful. Long black hair, a well-built body-she must be athletic, a round head with a smoothed chin and dark brown eyes that are soo deep you, no matter what gender you are, can stare into all day wondering what kind of person lies beneath. But of course you will find out what kind of person she is, no matter how much you refuse to look into her eyes. It was written all over her, her scars, her baggy clothes, her facial expression she obviously doesn't want to be here one little bit. She is obviously a rebel.

Misa was dazed, not by her looks, but how much she looked like her. Their heads were about the same size, they were about the same height and they have the same hair color. They are like twins, everything was the same except for two things. One, she has deep brown eyes and Misa has yellow-hazel kind of eyes. Two, something Misa tried to ignore, her facial expression, something about made her feel uncomfortable, as if there is a deep meaning behind it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the teahcers (or substitutes) loud, clear voice.

"Alright class, please stand up" he said

Everybody started to talk while getting up, most of them about the new girl, a few of them about why they were getting up in the first place.

"I wonder why we're getting up"

"It's probably becau-"

The boy froze in the middle of his sentence, due to Misa's cold, spine-chilling stare. Both of them froze and slowly turned away from each other.

"Now half the class come and pick a paper from this box" said the teacher

"Ah this is a seating arrangement technique" said Misa

"Nooo! But I wanted to sit next to Shizuko and Misa-chaan!" Sakura wailed

Shizuko sighed. "Well, rules are rules"

Sakura and Misa both picked a paper. Sakura was the first to unfold hers.

"Yaay! I get to sit next to Shizuko!" Sakura said happily

Misa unfolded hers. But before she could look at it Sakura grabbed it from her.

"OOhhh~~~ You get to sit next to Hinata-kun" Sakura said in a lovey-dovey way

"Wa-what's with the accent? I-i told you we're just friends!" Misa snapped

"Ohh really~~?" Sakura asked in the same tone

Before Misa could reply the teacher's loud voice silenced everyone

"Please goto your new seats" he said

"Who is Usui Takumi?" Hikari asked

"He's over there" A boy pointed out

"Hmph, I bet he's just like all of you filthy,disgusting anima-"

But before she could finish her sentence she became captured by Usui's hot appearance. Her heart started to speed up like a galloping stallion. Her head started to feel hot and she slowly made it to her seat, with steam coming out of her head.

"H-hey" she managed to sputter out

"...Hey" Usui bothered to reply

As he said that word she felt a lead ball drop in her stomach, her heart started to pound and pound, like it was about to burst throught her chest. She remained silent, afraid the next thing she says might end up coming out of her heart and not her brain.

Meanwhile Misa had sucessfully confiscated Hinata's bread sticks.

"NOOO! MY BREAD STICKS! WAAAH~~!" he cried

"Be QUIET Shintani!" Misa hissed

Out of love he obeyed Misa's command.

"Sheesh" she said

Then she noticed Hikari and her steaming head. Misa put on a "sheesh" expression.

"Looks like the new girl has fallen for Usui" she thought.

Time passed. Hikari remained silent for the rest of the lesson. She was relieved to get away from Usui's side, that one hour felt like years for the poor girl. She was proven to be good at athletics, she almost beat Seika's all-time record for the fastest runner but she was only 5 seconds too late to beat Misa's 30 second lap around the school record. Hikari seemed bothered but then she started to not care, like how a rebel should be like.

Later on the lunch break began and a couple of boys tried to pull a prank on Hikari- stuffing mud and grass into her locker.

"Hurry up! Somebody might see us!" said one

"Ok!...I think that's it!"

"Quick! Let's hide over there! I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"Hehe..yeah me neithe-"

He had bumped into somebody, it was Hikari.

Later on a few boys outside heard a horrible shreik from the locker room. They all gathered to see what was going on. The two pranksters had earned a one way-ticket to hell, Hikari style. They were beaten and bruised with mud stuffed in their mouth. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was what was standing on top of their heads.

There was Hikari. Standing there in her own devil form, like Misa's but less scarier. It was like she was good at everything Misa is but only that tiny bit less than Misa herself.

"NOW!" she shouted, her stare piercing into the boys mortal souls.

The boys stood there, paralyzed with fear, every instinct told them to run but they couldn't not because they didn't want to but because they couldn't.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH HIKARI RASHI!"

Her devil eyed sparkled and she snapped her finger. At thast percise moment, all of them ran away, like she was a wolf preying of them.

Hikari sighed. It has been a long time since she has made boys run away like that, ahh what a perfect time for it too. She was already starting to hate this school. She went to the nearby sinks and washed her hands.

"Well at least the water is clean at this no good scho-"

Before she could finish she saw Usui at his locker. Her heart started to beat faster again, her legs started to feel like jelly. She felt her face burning up, the heat was immense. She has never felt this was before, her heart wanted to scream out soo many things but her mind kept it locked up. Like a lion in a cage, just clawing its way out. She her heart started to pound faster and faster as he approached her. But before she could think of anything else there was a sharp pain in her arm.

"OUCH!" she screamed, as she staggered back

Usui started to walk away, to the next class.

"No need to thank me" he said

"Wa? I don't need to thank you! I could have moved at any time! Why would I-"

But before she knew it, he was already gone. She shook her head, could she have possibly have fallen for this person? Nononono, she couldn't have. Or could she?

The lion has broken out.

-End of Chapter 1-

Note: You may have noticed that this is different from the previous chapter 1 and thats because i decided to change the writing style to make the story better. Thanks for reading!

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	2. The kiss

******A Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

******Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

It's school the next day at Seika high, the bell has just rung and everyone has pretty much started off on their way home. Most goes to their lockers and grabs their stuff and heads home. But of course Usui Takumi does his routine a bit differently, and then again he's not like most boys.

Usui opens his locker to find a love letter containing a time and a place etc. but this one has a little bit something extra. A threat. Well that's not something a normal girl would say to a guy she really likes. But then again, Hikari isn't your ordinary innocent kind of girl.

Usui picks up the letter and decides to read it, sooner or later she's gonna punch someone in the face if he doesn't go. Better if he goes than her becoming a second prez isn't it? Anyway back to the story. The letter was folded in half, the cover is the simple:

From: Hikari

To: Usui

When Usui opened it the first thing he could see were all the cross-outs and ink blots. He thought that either she loves to save paper of she just doesn't have any experience with these things. Usui decided that if he wanted to get this over with faster and get home he has to read the letter. He unfolded the paper and it read:

Meet me at the back of the school at 3:20

signed, Hikari

P.S. YOU BETTER COME OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU (insert a devil doodle here)

It's not your average love letter but it was threatening enough to make Usui go. After all he was in a good mood after he got another picture with Misa at maid latte yesterday. He took his bag and headed to the back of the school, it was already 3:25 anyway.

Already at the back Hikari was waiting impatiently already tapping her foot angrily. Five minutes can really matter to some people (especially if their like Hikari). Hikari was about to chop kick a nearby tree when Usui finally arrived. She devised this technique. Her heart wouldn't beat fast if she didn't look at him. So she kept her head down, her hair was hanging down completely covering her face, she tried to brush it back but she realized that if she did she would be able to see his face. It is a pretty dumb technique but it worked for her.

"You wanna tell me something new kid?" Usui said, breaking the silence

Hikari looked up angrily, completely forgetting her new technique.

"FIRST of all I'm NOT a kid, SECOND of al-"

Usui raised an eyebrow.

"S-s-second o-of a-all" she stuttered

Her heart was starting to race again and that stopped her from talking, but she was determined.

"Well if you have nothing to say to me than I might as well leave" Usui said, turning around

"W-w-wait!" Hikari managed to spit out

Usui looked over his shoulder.

Hikari knew this was her last chance, one more slip up and it's over. She gathered up all her strength and swallowed all her pride she worked soo hard for and managed to say it.

"I-I really like you Usui Takumi!"

A few boys from the basketball club were passing by, totally ruining the breakthrough moment for Hikari.

"I wonder how this is gonna end like" one of them said

"I bet she will fall and cry"

"No she's a bit tough..I bet she wi-"

Hikari instantly got pissed. This was like her golden moment and they come along and stomp all over her newly-found pride.

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS! GO AWAY OR ELSE I WILL DO WHAT I DID TO THOSE FOOLS TO YOU!"

All of them ran away like scared little girls.

Hikari was freaking mad for a while but managed to calm down. She looks up at Usui hopeful for a good reply. Usui breathes in.

Usui unexpectedly turns chibi. "I love maids I goto maid cafes every day I have a maid video game and I sit alone in the dark playing it screaming moe moe! I get excited when i look at photos of maids and I wear my own maid outfit and dance around" he said, then he starts to walk away

Hikari stood there shocked. She knew that either he was a stupid maid geek or he thinks she's just a fool enough to take that as an answer. She clenches her fists.

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" she shouts at the top of her voice

Usui stops walking

"ISN'T FREAKING OBVIOUS? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU TO SPEAK OF SUCH STUPID CR*P?"

"Well this is new" Usui thought

"You OBVIOUSLY like someone else!"

Misa was passing by on the second floor putting up with some club sign-up sheets to put on the bulletin board. She notices the commotion below. Misa put of a "sheesh" expression.

"She really can't take a rejection can't she?" Misa thought

Normally Misa would ignore something like this but she just felt the need to watch. She leaned closer to the window, putting the papers by the window sill.

Meanwhile Hikari was pelting harsh words on Usui like rocks.

"Well I'm SURE I'm MUCH better than HER! Whoever she is..." Hikari shouted, mumbling the last three words

Usui looked straight at Hikari. "Sorry, but you will never be...no matter how hard you try..."

Usui started to walk back to the gate. He could hear a few soft sobs. Hey, you would cry if you were rejected like that (especially Hikari who doesn't understand this whole love-at-first-sight thing)

"I wonder what Misa-chan would say if she saw me make her cry like that" Usui thought

Upstairs Misa saw everything, even Hikari's tears glittering in the summer light.

"That idiot" she mumbled

She clenched her fists. "Prepare to face hell..."

The one and only devil Misa appears.

"I hope I don't run into her until maid-latte" Usui mumbled, putting on a chibi-smile

Before Usui could remember what happened last time Misa had scolded him, Hikari's shouted something that popped his thoughts.

"HEY TAKUMI!" she shouted

Usui turned around. "Didn't I say tha-"

But before he could finish his sentence Hikari gave him a kiss on the lips. Usui was caught off-guard by that.

Misa saw it from upstairs, she froze in shock. She had a mixture of emotions in her mind, shock, anger (because Usui made Hikari cry) and for some reason...jealousy. That last feeling made her jump, but before she could deny herself, she had to pick up the registration forms that fell on the floor.

Meanwhile downstairs Usui pushed Hikari away, hoping Misa didn't see that either.

"Playing hard to get Takumi? Well I'm a tought one...you will be mine" she said as she walked past him with a smug grin

Usui became instantly annoyed, he had hoped this year could go on like the last one. But looks like his hopes were shattered. Courtesy of the one and only Hikari Rashi.

The next day in a hallway. Misa was holding a room-transfer map, due to the amount of new students the school council are working on re-arranging some of the rooms. Misa looked angrily at the map, all the cons and pros of every decision were battling it out in her mind like two wrestlers in a steel cage arena. But something else was bothering her, something she refused to think about.

She had finally come to a decision in her head. She had to replace class 2-8 with class 1-9. The second years might be annoyed but try fitting 47 first years in a classroom fit for only 25 people. She drew a few lines showing her decision. She also thought of switching the flower arrangement club and the wrestling team rooms around. But her thoughts disappeared when she heard Usui's voice.

"Hey Misa-chan" he said

"Oh h-hey Usui" she replied

Usui instantly noticed by her tone she was bothered by something (but her stutter was most convincing).

"Something wrong?" he asked

"N-no" she replied, again with the stutter making Usui 100% sure something was bothering her

Usui sighed. He put his hand on Misa's shoulder. "You're a bad liar Misa-chan"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YO-"

"Worried about the kiss?" Usui interrupted

Misa blushed. "errmm..." she mumbled, bowing her head down

Usui ruffled her hair and bent down beside her ear. "Don't worry Ayuzawa, my heart will only belong to the person I love"

Misa's face became red-hot. She looked down, avoiding eye contact.

Usui patted her head. "See ya Misa-chan" he said, heading toward his next class

"S-see you..." she replied

It was like the perfect romantic scene to patch up this problem. Perfect except for one thing. Hikari was standing at the end of the hall. She saw everything, kind of heard everything to. She was hiding behind a wall to be un-noticable. She watched as the two walked away and she came out from behind the wall.

"Curse you Ayuzawa,Misaki..." she mumbled

Hikari looked out the window to see Sakura and Shizuko walking along the school grounds.

"I can't wait for the sleepover with you and Misa-chan the day after tomorrow!" she told Shizuko

"Is it true you really have a new computer Sakura-san?" Shizuko asked

"Yesss! I can't wait to show you guys!" Sakura replied excitedly

"Excellent!" Shizuko said, adjusting her eye glasses

As the two blabbered on Hikari smiled. This wasn't an ordinary smile, but an evil grin. She was up to something.

The next day Misa was walking down the hallway looking for Sakura and Shizuko. She found Shizuko running towards her. Her glasses were cracked and she was panting.

"Shizuko! Whats wrong? Misa asked

"I-it's" Shizuko said while catching her breath

"What happened to your glasses?" Misa demanded

"Sakura is in trouble, she's in the girls room" Shizuko replied

Misa was shocked, she dashed toward the girls room, Shizuko followed her from behind

Meanwhile in the girls room. Hikari was dumping Sakura's head in a toilet bowl. Sakura was whining, while Hikari looked pissed. Sakura was being used to calm her anger at Misaki, in a sort of disgusting way.

"WAAAH! Why are you doing this?" Sakura cried

"SHUT UP!" Hikari shouted, dunking Sakura's head in again

Meanwhile in the hallway.

"She grabbed Sakura by the hair and punched you in the face?" Misa said in surprise

"Y-yeah things looked bad, so I came to you for help"

"Tch...what could she want with Sakura?" Misa thought

Meanwhile the bathroom floor was getting soaked with water.

"PLEASE STOP! WHAT DO YOU WA-"

"SHUT UP YOU!" Hikari interrupted, pushing Sakura's head toward the bowl again

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HIKARI?" Misa demanded pulling Hikari back

Hikari let go of Sakura, who instantly ran toward Shizuko crying and soaking wet.

"Misa I will goto the nurse with Sakura, I will call a teacher on the way!" Shizuko shouted

"Oh no you DON-"

But before Hikari could finish Misa pulled her back again. Shizuko and Sakura quickly fled.

"What's wrong with you? What do you want with Sakura?" Misa asked

"I want NOTHING from her!" Hikari snapped

"Then what do you want?"

"You know what I want Ayuzawa!" Hikari shouted, getting even more pissed by the second

"WHAT?"

Hikari instantly pulled Misa's collar so they were face-to-face.

"Only one of us can have him so let me make this clear. Stay AWAY from Usui Takumi you bitch! He's mine!" Hikari whispered furiosly

Hikari stormed off. Pity those who were in her way.

"So this is all about...Usui?" Misa mumbled to herself

Misa put on an anger face. "Well let's se about that..."

-End of Chpater 2-


	3. The new employee

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 3**

The same day at Maid Latte...

It's a busy day at maid latte. It's the special 75% off day. All the employees are working super-hard and super-fast to make this day go right to attract customers. One false order means twenty more minutes of waiting time. Usui came in quite early though, he got at maid latte only 2 minutes ago and he's already in. Some girls must have offered him to go in front of them, how cliche.

Unlike Usui, Hinata had to wait the long way. But he can still maintain his happiness by eating his bag of bread sticks.(and his hopes of getting to see Misa-chan) He came in all smiley and happy, his happiness barely affected by the 2 hour wait to get in. Misa came to the door to greet him.

"Welcome back master~!" she greeted him

"Afternoon Misa-chan!" he said with a bread stick in his mouth

Misa showed him to his seat and gave him the menu. Misa came in and out of the kitchen a few times. Then Hinata decided on what to order. A few oooh's and aaah's and he pointed at a picture all sparkly-eyed.

"I want this Misa-chan!" he said

The ultimate moe-moe snack platter. Arguably the biggest thing on the menu (and most expensive). Complete with four super sweet maid latte cupcakes, fresh fruits, a moe moe omelet, a fruit parfait and a sweet crepe. Today is the only day that someone like Hinata can afford to eat it.

"Right away master!" Misa replied

She rushed to the kitchen.

"One order of the ultimate moe-moe snack platter!" Misa shouted

Misa had to shout it out, the sound of chopping, steam, frying and banging sliver ware and dishes were making a huge racket.

The two chefs Ria and Konako were overworked. They were multitasking with about 10 different dishes at the same time, barely keeping track of more than 2 of them. They were starting to become extremely dizzy. Their mind was going haywire, trying to keep up with every single thing that the customers order. Sooner or later they're gonna completely lose it.

"Waaah~~! Sooo many orders!" Konako said while frying the chicken, chopping the tomatoes and whipping cream

"Two glasses of fresh spring omelet and one curry orange juice!" Ria said

"Nono! I believe it's Two glasses of fresh spring orange juice and one curry omelet!" corrected Satsuki

Ria of them saluted. "Got it boss!" said Ria

Ria poured the orange juice over the omelets, making the pan sizzle and soaking the omelets.

"Nononono!" shouted Satsuki while she was running to the stove

Honoka sighed. "Today is such a busy day, as usual on 75% off day" she said

Erika came in "Three super sweet fruit crepes!" she shouted

"Ok..." Konako said as she tried cutting the fruits with a salt shaker

"Nooo use this.." insisted Ria holding holding out a butchers knife

Konako grabbed the knife so quickly that if she was any faster it would've spun around and probably cut someones head off.

"Okaay~~" Konako moaned, lifting the knife waay above her head about to chop the fruit (and maybe the board itself)

Satsuki grabbed the knife at lightning speed. Konako tried to grab it back but then Satsuki stretched her arm to the left and pushed Konako's head back with her other hand.

"I think it's best if we close early tonight" Satsuki said

"I guess it is..." Honoka mumbled with the knife right in front of her face

The bells on the door jingled and Erika ran toward the door.

"Ah! One more customer!" She said rushing toward the door

"I think I should take the customer's order while Erika tells the customers outside that were closing early" Misa said

Misa went out the curtain ready to take her last order of the day. But as soon as she saw who the customer is. Misa immediately dashed behind the curtain again. It was Hikari.

"What's wrong Misa-chan?" Satsuki asked

"N-nothing do you think I could leave early today?" Misa asked

Satsuki wondered for a while. "Hmmm...I guess so..." she replied

Misaki sprinted away. She thanked Satsuki while she was sprinting.

A while later Hikari has just exited the restaurant extremely happy due to the deliciousness of the food.

"Mmm...that food was great! I should come back some other time" she said, while rubbing her stomach

She noticed Misa and Usui walking down the opposite pavement on the other side of the street.

"You saw her come in?" Usui asked

"Yeah but she didn't see me, I hid behind the curtains before she could look at me" Misa replied

"I knew somebody was following me..." Usui mumbled

"You knew she was following you?" Misa shouted at him

"Well...yeah pretty much"

"YOU IDIOT!" Misa shouted, she punched his arm and stormed off

Usui turned chibi. "That hurt misa-chan" he said, smiling

"Shut up!" Misa shouted

They both disappeared in the midst of the bustling streets.

"Tch, didn't I tell her to stay away from him?" Hikari mumbled

Hikari stood there wondering how she could torture Shizuko. But when she saw Erika,Honoka and Satsuki leave Maid Latte she had another idea.

The next day...

Satsuki called everyone to the kitchen for an important announcement. Everyone immediately came over, willing to hear what the news is.

"Listen up everyone!" Satsuki shouted

Everybody immediately stopped chatting and looked at Satsuki. She was glittering with happiness. Little flowers of moe were flying out of her like she was some kind of fountain.

"We have a brand new employee!" she said, enthusiastically

Everybody "ooo'd" they were happy to have a new member to the maid latte family. Misa was a bit suspicious though, manager never said there was an opening. She her voice sounded a little bit odd, as if, she's forcing herself to be happy.

"Please welcome Hikari Rashi!" she said

Everybody started clapping. But as soon as Misa realized manger had said Hikari's name she froze.

"H-hikari? Here? As a new employee?" Misa thought

Hikari emerged from behind Satsuki. She was wearing a long-sleeved maid outfit exactly the same as a model would. Except the shoes were replaced by glossy black designer boots. Misa could stand there wondering where she got them but she had a problem. Or should I say a BIG problem. Before she could try to sneak away manager spoke again.

"Hmmm...ah! Misa-chan! Could you please tell her the basics?"

Hikari smiled. "Yes please Misa-chan! Wait...Misa-chan?"

Hikari realized Misa was working here, she was standing only five feet from her.

"Of course Usui likes here! She works here!" Hikari thought, smacking her head

"Ah...ermm...sure!" Misa replied

Hikari frowned for a while, but then she smiled. She smiled soo brightly that for a second Misa forgot how much she hated her for a while. Misa shook her head and showed Hikari everything from taking orders to getting into character for dress-up days. Every second she was with Hikari she became more and more suspicious on why Hikari was here in the first place. But then it hit her, now Hikari knows her secret. She better not do anything to piss her off for a while.

A few hours later...

"Eh? Misa-chan's rival?" Satsuki said in amazement

"Yeah, she likes Usui and she followed him here and I think she might do something to the store to make me stay away from him" Misa said

"Ooo! A love rival!" Satsuki said with flowers of moe jumping out of her. "Don't worry Misa-chan! I will fix this!"

"Thanks a lot manager!" Misa said

Later...

Misa was picking up an order from the kitchen when Satsuki came in and told her to put the tray down.

"Something wrong manager?" Misa asked

"Ermm..."

Satsuki paused for a while. Suddenly Hikari emerged from behind her.

"Geez can't you just spit it out Satsuki?" Hikari said

"Eh? What's going on manager?" Misa asked

"Oh no, nothing is wrong" Hikari answered

"I was talking to MANAGER, you know, Satsuki. Are you that stupid?" Misa snapped

Hikari chuckled, almost immediately after she frowned. "I suggest you be a little bit nicer to me Misa..."

"Like I would bother" Misa hissed. She turned to Satsuki. "Is there something wrong? Do you have a fever?"

Suddenly Misa noticed a bruise on her forehead, she realized Hikari must have hurt her.

"What have you done to manager you b*tch?" Misa shouted

"My,my, is this any way to treat your new manager?" Hikari said

"Manager? Is this true Satsuki?"

Satsuki started to cry. "Yes, she bought the entire store" she sobbed

Hikari ordered Satsuki to keep on taking orders, before Misa could stop her Hikari knocked her to the floor.

"Waah~~!" Misa screamed

Hikari put her foot on Misa's shoulder. "You see Misa, I come from a rich family. I got sent to Seika because I got expelled from my old school...well lets say there were a few girls I wasn't very fond of. So I bought this stupid old dump and..."

"TAKE THAT BACK YO-"

"SHUT UP!" Hikari snapped

Hikari punched Misa and Misa returned it ten fold. Hikari tried to punch Misa's head but Misa held her dodged her fist. Misa punched Hikari's stomach. Hikari nearly vomited but she held it back. Hikari and Misa were throwing punches at each other for a while. But Hikari managed to punch Misa's eye- knocking Misa down. Misa was getting dizzier and dizzier and her eye kept on throbbing.

"THATS IT!" Hikari shouted "BY TOMORROW THIS PLACE WILL BE AN EMPTY LOT!"

"No...please...don't" Misa moaned

"SHUT UP!" Hikari held her fist back, aiming for Misa's stomach.

"STOP!" Usui bursted in

Hikari stopped her fist one millisecond before it hit Misa's stomach. Usui rushed to Misa's side and hung her arm around her neck.

"I will go out with you if you leave this place and Misa ALONE!" Usui shouted

Hikari grinned devilishly. "I'm glad you see it my way Usui" She held out a paper. "Pick me up at 6pm at this address, I will make reservations at Sakura cafe."

Hikari walked away canceling the contract on her phone.

"Damn...you...Hikari" Misa mumbled, covering her throbbing eye.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Hinata's Dream, Usui's Nightmare

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 4**

It was another bright, sunny day at Seika High. It was just like the first day, but only yesterday was one of the worst days of Misa's life (besides the sleepover of course). Sakura, Shizuko and Misa all walked to school together, chatting merrily like sisters. When they arrived at the gate everything was normal, except the fact that Misa's eye was still throbbing.

Sakura stretched her arms up to the sky and yawned. "What a great sleepover!" she said

"It sure was!" Misa said "Sorry we couldn't have a pillow fight because of my eye..."

"It's ok, but at least I got to try out your new computer" Shizuko said

"But where did you get your black-eye Misa-chan?" Sakura asked

Misa was dumbfounded, she hadn't thought of an excuse yet. "Ermm...some kids playing baseball" she mumbled

"But your reaction skills are excellent Misa, you should have noticed the ball coming for you" Shizuko stated

"Yeah! So what really did happe-"

But before Sakura could finish two girls came running towards them. They were jumping up and down with excitement, their brown and blonde pony-tails wagging like dogs tails. It was like they had a life-changing secret to tell them. But then again, they did.

"Kyaaa~~! Did you hear the news?" said the blonde one

Sakura had completely forgotten the topic. "What, what?" she asked, starting to jump herself

"Usui Takumi is DATING somebody!" said the brown-haired one

The three of them were stunned. "WHAT?" they shouted

People were gathering around the school gate to daze upon the new school 'couple' (or a couple bonded by threats AKA a fake couple). Both of them were holding hands and walking to class together.

A black-haired girl came out. "You're REALLY dating Usui?" she asked Hikari

"That's right! It was like love at first sight!" she replied. Hikari hugged Usui's arm." Isn't that right Takumi?"

Usui didn't reply.

"Grr.." she mumbled, she pinched Usui's arm

"Yeah." Usui said, looking away. "Right"

"Tch.." Hikari mouthed under her breath

Meanwhile other girls were crying a fountain of tears.

"NOO! We wanted to be with Usui too! Waaah~~!" One of them cried

Meanwhile Misa and the others arrived at the gate. Hikari noticed Misa in the crowd. She smiled devilishly and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Curse you" Misa said, the word riding on her breath

Hinata arrived, his eyes were sparkling. He had just learned how to make vegetable soup (with the help of Misa's mom) he felt fulfilled for the first time after meeting Misa again. After a few minutes munching on his bread sticks he noticed Hikari and Usui.

"Usui is dating someone?" he asked himself. His eyes sparkled. "That means Misa-chan can be mine!" he thought

Usui noticed Hinata smiling, he instantly knew what he was thinking. "Tch..." he mumbled

Later on school passed by as usual, so the whole school knows Usui is 'dating' Hikari, so what? But in the pit of her stomach, Misa felt like Hikari had just done what Misa had always wanted to do. Before Misa could ponder her thoughts the class secretary showed up.

"Ermm...k-kaichou?" he stuttered

"Yes?" Misa asked, barely lifting her head up from her paperwork

"I-i lost t-the c-club reg-gistration f-forms." he replied, shivering with fear

"WHAT? YOU MEAN NOBODY CAN SIGN UP FOR ANY CLUBS THIS YEAR?" Misa shouted

Everybody in the room froze (except Usui of course, he was use to this stuff).

Misa sighed. "Ughh...I will try to remember the lists..." she said

"Really? Thanks alot Kaichou!" he said

"But don't EVER lose them again." Misa said, in her devil form

"Y-yes" he replied, already shaking with fear

An hour later everyone had left except Misa, she still had ALOT of work to do. She kept of re-calling various names from her last check on the sign up board. She thinks she can remember most of them, but not all. A few minutes later Usui came in.

"Afternoon prez..." he said

"ahh...good afternoon Usui..." she replied, scratching her head with the pen

An awkward silence filled the room. Meanwhile Usui grabs a chair and sits down in front of Misa's desk. He leans back on the chair, his hair shinning in the summer light and his eyes sparkling like diamonds. If any other girl was there she would have blood spurting out of her nose (like Sunako from the wallflower).

Misa noticed. "Wa-why are you watching me like that?" she asked

Usui put on a chibi smile. "I just wan't to watch the pres work."

"Then can you do it less-"

"Less what?" Usui interrupted

Misa blushed. "Ermmm..."

Usui raised an eyebrow.

Misa shook her head. "Uhh...never mind" she said looking down at her paperwork

Usui leant forward and put his arm on the desk, he sat his chin against his palm for support.

Misa looked up. Noticing their staring into each others eyes. She started to turn red hot. She looked back down again. She attempted to write but her hand was trembling.

"C-could you g-give me some s-space Usui?" she stuttered, still looking down

"Are you annoyed Misa-chan?" he asked

"W-what?"

"About Hikari?"

Misa felt her face burn. "N-no! I-I mean you did it for maid latte anyway..."

Usui sighed. He used his finger to lift Misa's chin."Only for maid latte?" he said, staring into her eyes

Outside the Student Council Room...

Hikari was strolling down the hallway looking for Usui, her long black hair turned raven purple in the sunlight. She was just about to consider kicking a tree until something caught her eye. Two girls were walking down the path outside the window, one of them was laughing and talking. But the other one remained silent, staring at the ground as they walked along. Hikari suddenly visualized herself and her best friend Kiara. Kiara was a chatterbox, it would take locks,tape even super glue to shut her up. They both met in their old school in England, Hikari was different back then, she wasn't shy but she liked being alone. Hikari was just sitting on a staircase eating her lunch. Kiara was new back then and noticed her eating all alone.

"Heeey Hikari~~!" she shouted, waving

"Oh, you're the new girl...Kiara." Hikari said

Kiara sat down beside her. "Mind if I sit with you?" she asked

"Ermm..." Hikari mumbled

"So do you know that show called ****?" Kiara interrupted

"Yeah you mean the one wit-"

"I LOVE their acting, the storyline is a three out of five. But I enjoyed their latest episode Blue Rain." Kiara interrupted (again)

"Oh do you know the part whe-"

"Oh! Remember the part where **** told ***** that ***** was actually a GUY? That was soooo funny!" Kiara said, laughing soo hard tears were flowing out of her eyes

"Do you know the show ****?" Hikari said quickly, hoping she could finish her sentence this time

"YEAH! You know that **** is actually dating **** in REAL LIFE! I mean, OMG isn't that shocking?" Kiara said

Hikari listened at Kiara chatted on and on, she felt her lips curve into a grin. She felt how nice it was to have someone with you, that feeling of confidence and comfort when a friend is beside you. _Friend _she thought. I have a friend...

But her daydream ended when she noticed Usui and Misaki in the student council room. Her dreamy feeling disappeared and was replaced by anger, pure anger.

"Tch...didn't I tell that b*tch to stay away from her?" she mumbled

But before she could react Hinata bumped into her, heading towards the student council room.

"Shtorry Hrikashi!" he mumbled, his mouth filled with bread sticks

"Come here you littl-"

But before she could finish Hinata was already inside. Normally she would reach in and grab him with a headlock but she just stood there and watched.

Inside the student council room...

"Misaki-chaan~!" Hinata said playfully

"Ah! Hinata!" Misa said, startled

"Ahh~! What is Usui doing here?" Hinata said, pointing at Usui

"None of your business Sashinta..." Usui mumbled

"Misaki-chan~! Takumi is bullying me again!" Hinata shouted

Misa chuckled. It was like watching two comedians battling it out.

Hinata blushed. "Ahh...I will come over to your house today Misa-chan!" he said, dashing away

Hikari saw Hinata blush, it made her realize something.

Later at some random sidewalk.

"Ahh~!" Hinata said, reaching into his bag for more bread sticks. "Huh? Nooo! I have no more!"

Suddenly somebody grabbed his collar. It was Hikari.

"Wha-"

"Do you like Misaki?" Hikari asked suddenly

Hinata blushed. "Y-yeah.." he said

Hikari let go of his collar. "Ok whatever..." she said, walking away like nothing happened

The next day, at lunch time...

Misa was scolding Hinata about bringing bread sticks to class again. Hikari had her evil smile on her face, she was heading toward Usui, she dropped something along the way...something right behind Misa's foot.

Meanwhile Misa had confiscated the bread sticks- all of them. From his locker, his pocket and even from his desk. Hinata tried to grab it back when Misa took a step back and her foot had slipped because of Hikari's mysterious item. Misa fell forward, closing her eyes for the impact, she didn't have enough time to let go of the bread sticks and fall on her palms.

Usui looked over his shoulder as her walked away with Hikari. Usui's eyes grew large, his body froze.

Misa had kissed Hinata.

Misa opened her eyes in shock.

To most people it was a simple accident, even Hinata (even though he didn't want it to be). But there was one person who didn't see it as an accident, normally it wouldn't matter. But now it did, because that single person was Usui.

-End of Chapter 4-

Note: Well I'm done editing my first few chapters! Now I can finally release a new one! Yaay!

XxBlazingFuryxX


	5. Kiara

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 5**

One year ago, York International School of England

Hikari was walking down the path at her school alone, the way she liked it. She was pondering her thoughts when somebodies voice startled her.

"Hikari!" Kiara shouted, waving at her

"Ah. Hi Kiara!" Hikari said

"Hey did you see the new episode of **** last night?" Kiara asked

"Yeah do yo-"

"Do you remember the part when **** asked **** out? I was SOOOO excited I thought i would DIE!" Kiara interrupted

"YEAH! Do you remember when…"

Hikari paused when she realized she was actually talking to someone casually

"Uhh…Hikari?" Kiara asked

"Huh? Oh. Do you remember the part when-"

"Oh! You mean when **** thought that **** liked her and started acting soooo stupid?"

"Yeah an-"

"I LOVED it! It was soooo funny! I LOVE that show soooo much! Do you know that new arcade that opened at Olive Avenue?"

"No not rea-"

"Hey! You wanna hang out after school there?"

Hikari didn't reply, nobody had asked her something like that before. "H-hang out?" she stuttered

"Yeah! I mean we are best friends!" she said, putting her arm around Hikari's neck

_Best Friends. _Those words made Hikari's heart fill warmth and happiness.

Maid Latte, present day

Misa couldn't sleep well last night. She was worried about Usui. He hasn't showed up at any student council meetings. He hasn't even gone to maid latte for an entire week. Misa tried to talk to him yesterday but he didn't seem to notice her. Or maybe her didn't want to notice her. It was like he didn't know that the kiss was an accident.

_The kiss._ Misa thought. She blushed.

"Misa-chan! It's closing time~!" Satsuki said

"Ah! Let me just finish up this table!" Misa replied

"Ok~! Hurry please!"

"Sure thing manager!"

Misa finished clearing up the table and left the cafe. Usui hasn't showed up today either. Misa had tried many times before but she decided to try to call Usui. She scrolled through her contacts and called Usui. The phone ringed for a while. But then somebody finally picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said, Misa was sure it was Usui

"Usui?" Misa asked

There was no reply. Misa thought he had put down the phone but her phone showed no sign of him hanging up. So she decided to go on.

"Usui i-it was an accident. I slipped on something I swear. You know I wouldn't lie about something like this. Please, please just stop making me feel so worried every day." she said.

Misa felt her face turn hot. It was doo out of her character to say something like that. She just said everything she wanted to say, she barely had time to think about it. Every word, every letter made her feel like she was a thousand pounds lighter. There was still no reply. Misa felt like he still wasn't convinced. She decided it was time to say something that was also out of her character. She might just choke on the words but she has to try. She can't stand it anymore. She couldn't deny herself. She didn't want to deny herself.

"I-I like you Usui" Misa managed to stutter. Her face burning hot.

There was still no reply.

Misa heard a chuckle. Then he hung up.

Misa sighed. She finally felt like she could get a good sleep tonight.

Maid Latte the next day...

Misa finally managed to fall asleep last night. She was finally rested and happy. She had just finished changing into her maid outfit. The door bells clanged and she turned around. It was Usui. She felt relieved.

"Welcome back master!" she said in her happiest voice

Usui smiled. "Hi Misa-chan"

Misa blushed. "H-hi Usui" she said, showing him to his seat

Business went by as usual. Misa felt happy. She felt like she could be punched in the face and remain un-scratched.

One year ago, York International School of England

Hikari and Kiara have been BFF's for two months now. They've pretty much done everything you could think BFF's would do. Sleepover, hanging out, parties, picnics, traveled together - you name it. Hikari felt her personality change, she didn't like to be alone anymore, in fact she hated it now. She was more confident and more sociable.

"Heey Kiara!" she shouted, waving at her

"Heey Hicky!" Kiara shouted back

Hicky was Hikari's new nickname, everybody calls her that now. Even teachers.

"Hey wanna goto Paris during the holidays?" Kiara asked

"Sure! Let me asked my parents first!" Hikari replied

"Kay! It's gonna be SUPER fun if you can go!"

"Yeah I sure hope I can!"

During lunch Hikari couldn't find Kiara after class. She looked everywhere. She finally found her being bullied by two girls.

"Waah~! Stop kicking mee!" she squeled

"Shut up! I can't believe my boyfriend dumped me for a baby like you!" one of them shouted

"You tell em' Laura!" one of them said

"Say, why not give this newbie a toilet dunk Mia?" Laura asked

"With pleasure" Mia replied, grabbing Kiara by the hair

"Somebody help mee~!" Kiara shouted

"Hey! Stop hurting Kiara!" Hikari shouted

"Stay out of this Hicky! You wouldn't want to risk getting a fracture for a b*tch like her" Laura said

"You better stop hurting her!" Hikari said

"Or what?" Mia asked

"O-or I will call a teacher!"

Both of them laughed.

"You had your chance Hicky. I hope your thirsty, we have a fresh toilet that you can drink out of." Laura said

"Wether you like it or not" Mia continued

Hikari tried to fight back but she ended up with her head in the toilet anyway. Later on the two bullies got suspended and everything was forgotten. A few days later Hikari was walking down the path as happy as usual. She waved at Kiara but she didn't seem soo happy.

"Something wrong Kiara?" Hikari asked

"N-nah..." Kiara said

Hikari grabbed her shoulder and held Kiara at arms length. "Whats wrong Kiara?" Hikari asked, this time sounding serious

Kiara sighed. Tears started to fill her eyes. "I-I'm transferring schools" she sobbed

Hikari froze.

Le Bronze cafe Japan, present day

Hikari has ordered a buffet fit for a dozen pigs. Literally. It was everything on the fancy cafe's menu laid out on seven tables for two people. Hikari wasn't even gonna finish a fraction of it. She just ordered it for Usui's satisfaction. Although Usui would never be satisfied. No matter what she ordered for him.

"Here is the bill madame* Rashi" one of the waiters said (*madame= a french word for miss)

Hikari took out her purse and took out about two dozen bills and handed it to the waiter.

"Keep the change" she said

"Sacre bleu! Thank you madame Rashi!" the waiter said (P.S. sacre bleu is like Oh my!)

Hikari got out of her chair. She was wearing a dark purple strap dress that went until her ankles. She had a matching purse and gloves. She had a light purple, transparent scarf with glitter. She had dark red lipstick and her hair had a black headband and was as straight at straight could be. Her scarf was draped on the chair. She stood there.

"Mmm hmm" she grunted

Usui sighed. Her put the scarf over her shoulders and held her hand as they walked out of the cafe. Usui was wearing a black tuxedo and black leather shoes. His hair was normal, not laid back. Why bother styling your hair if your not meeting the person you love. Usui wanted to know how long this was gonna last.

Hikari started to become pissed. She knew Usui knows the kiss wasn't an accident anymore. She decided that the only way to break those two apart is to separate them, once and for all. She went home and called up her father.

"Father? Do you know Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, with an evil grin

After a few minutes of talking Hikari had made her dad agree to asking a play writer to write a play about Romeo and Juliet. Of course with Hikari's specifications. She was up to something, something to do with Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey dad, do you know anything about Usui Takumi?" she asked

"Uhh... let me ask our butler Harry" he replied

"Sure" Hikari replied

As they both waited for Harry's searching to finish Hikari and her dad chatted on about her school. She told him about her new 'boyfriend' and all her new fame. He was very impressed, he never thought his daughter would become someone as this without telling anyone she's rich. Meanwhile Harry came back with some information.

"Umm...Harry couldn't find anyone named Usui Takumi but he did find someone named Takumi Walker. Yellow-brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a h-"

Hikari was stunned. Takumi Walker? Usui Takumi? Is this some kind of joke? "Send me a picture dad." she interrupted

"Sure..." he replied

A few seconds later Hikari received an email on her phone. She opened it and found the picture. She froze. It was him, it was definitely 100% him. Usui Takumi is Takumi Walker. It was all confusing, but Hikari managed to soak it in.

"D-dad, could you get me more info on him?"

"I'm afraid not, his family seems to be quite wealthy themselves. We need to arrange a meeting face-to-face. Might take a while"

Hikari sighed impatiently. "Ok dad. Call me when you do"

"Okay, love you honey."

"Hey could you put mom on the phone?" Hikari asked

"Sorry she's busy doing some work. Try calling again tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

The call ended.

Hikari's mind was buzzing with thoughts. Why ask some other person instead of asking Usui himself? She could always threaten him. But that was the problem. She didn't want to threaten him. She knew if she did he would never truly love her. But what she didn't know. He would never truly would. Hikari went to bed and after several minutes, she finally fell asleep.

-End of Chapter 5-


	6. Revenge

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 6**

York International School of England, one year ago

"Wa-what do you mean your transferring schools?" Hikari demanded

Kiara started to cry aloud. "M-my d-d-daddy s-s-ssa-"

"C-calm down Kiara, calm down" Hikari said, her arms still on Kiara's shoulder

Kiara slowly stopped sobbing and took a few deep breaths. "M-my dad s-said that he's worried about-t my safety in this s-school." she stuttered

"B-but that was a just one little thing! I'm sure it will never happen again!" Hikari shouted

"B-but my dad-"

"FORGET what you dad said!" Hikari shouted, getting a bit angry

Kiara jumped.

"S-sorry. But forget what your dad said. You are safe. Now lets goto class." Hikari held out her hand. "Best friend."

Kiara smiled. She nodded. She wanted to enjoy her final week at York International School. With her best friend Hikari.

Three days later…

"Heey! Hicky!" Kiara shouted

"Hey! You look really happy today!"

"Yeah! Guess what guess what guess what!" Kiara said jumping up and down

"Wha-"

"My dad said I can stay!"

"Really?" Hikari said, jumping up and down now

"Yeah! He said if nothing bad happens to me until the holidays I can stay!"

"Then we can goto Paris together!"

Kiara stopped jumping."Your parents said yes?" she asked

Hikari stopped to."Yeah!" she replied

The two stared at each other, their smiles grew bigger and bigger. Both of them screamed with happiness and delight. The gave each other a big hug. They were gonna have a great time in Paris. But Mia and Laura suspension ended that day, and they heard everything.

Seika High, present day

Hikari has flown on an airplane to England for her meeting with the Walkers. Since the eldest Walker (Usui's grandfather) won't just spill the secret to some random girl who says she's dating Takumi. She will be gone for about five or six days. Which means that Usui has nearly a week of freedom. But considering Hikari's superior intellect (that I have never mentioned before) she has taken the liberty to hire some spies. Who are known as the three idiots. Thats right, Ikkun, Shoroyan and Kurotatsu. You may think she's a total idiot for choosing these...idiots to help her but she has an explanation. These three are always around maid latte so its not suspicious if they stare at Misa whenever she's around. They're Seika High students so it won't be unusual if they're in Seika High.

Now it would be more logical to hire Hinata due to the fact he can be with Misa at all times. At school he sits next to her. At maid latte he looks at her all the time. Also he comes home with her. But Hikari hasn't taken the liberty to find out all of this. After all his undying love for Misa will probably make him reject and tell Misa about Hikari trying to spy on her. So she had to stick with the three idiots.

The three were skipping to school in their usual chibi form.

"Oohh Ikkun! Is that brand new drawing Misa-chan in her maid uniform?" Shoroyan asked

"Yes,yes! I have officially leveled up on the otaku scale!" Ikkun replied

"Misa-chan is going to be so proud of us when we show her this wonderful drawing!" Kurotatsu said

"Ooo! We even got payed 5,000 yen by that Hikari girl!" Shoroyan said

The three of them became sparkly eyed.

"We are going to order soo many things!" Ikkun said

"Then give Misa-chan a huge tip!" Shoroyan continued

"And then Misa-chan will be soo proud of us!" Kurotatsu said

Their eyes grew bigger and sparklier as they had their hopes up.

Maid Latte, later that day

The sign says "Maid Latte Ninja Day"

The three idiots nearly fainted with joy.

"It's ninja day!" Shoroyan said

"I can't wait to see Misa-chan as a ninja!" Ikkun said

"It must be fate that you were asked to watch Misa-chan for 5 days isn't it!" Kurotatsu said

Kurotatsu stood with his "I'm so great aren't I?" expression on his face. "Yes I'm so great aren't I?" his words fitting his expression

"Yes you are Kurotatsu." the other two said facing toward Kurotatsu with their hands in a fist against their lower necks. Their eyes sparkling like two love-struck school girls.

All three of them reached for the door handle. Their arms we're trembling with excitement. They opened the door.

Misa made several hand movements."Welcome back master"she said, her expression hidden behind her ninja mask. She took out a rubber shuriken with a suction cupt. She threw it at a chair. The idiots were speechless and slowly walked to the chair, assuming it was where they were suppose to sit. As Misa was showing them the menu Satsuki and Honoka were watching behind the curtain.

"Aah! Misa-chan is amazing! She fits soo well into the costume!" Satsuki said with flowers of moe flying out of her

"She even got the shuriken thing right." Honoka said

Satsuki raised a finger. "Ah! But she is Misa-chan!" she said, winking

The shift passed by as normal. Misa changed back into her casual clothing and went out. As usual, Usui was waiting for her.

"Hey Misa-chan." Usui said

"Hey Usui." Misa replied

"Ah Misa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I stay at your place tonight?"

Misa was dumbfounded. "Ehh...what?"

"I think Hikari did something to my apartment last time she was there." Usui replied

"A-are you sure about that?" Misa asked

Usui flashed back to when he saw Hikari putting a tiny camera onto the plant beside his sofa. "Yeah kinda."

Misa started to blush. "C-can't you stay at a hotel or something?"

Usui turned chibi. "But I wanna have a sleepover at Misa-chans house"

"Wa, SLEEPOVER?" Misa said furiously

"I wanna see Misa sleeping" Usui replied, still in his chibi form

Misa hit Usui with her new handbag Suzuna won in a raffle. "Baka!" she shouted as she walked away

"Where are you going Misa-chan?"

"Home! So are you coming or not?"

Usui smiled. "Yeah, yeah" he said, catching with her. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Misa blushed hard."S-SHUT UP USUI!" she said furiously, punching his shoulder

Meanwhile...

The three idiots were crying a fountain of tears.

"Noo! We got soo much food we forgot to tip Misa-chan!" Kurotatsu wailed

"I even forgot about the drawing!" Ikkun cried

"I told you not to order another fruit parfait!" Shoroyan shouted at Ikkun

Ikkun stood up. "YOU'RE the one who ordered 2 moe-moe omelets!"

"How about Kurotatsu and his Ultimate moe-moe snack platter!" Shoroyan said

"HEY! Maybe if you didn't have to spill the fruit shake we would have had enough money for a tip!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

The three got into a senseless fight. Completely forgetting the reason why they got all the money in the first place. Hikari was going to kill them. Big time.

Meanwhile...

Hinata has just finished his overtime at the gas station.

"Thanks for coming!" he said, waving at the person in the car. He wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Whew! I can finally visit Misa-chan!"

Later at Misa's house...

"Ehhh? Why is Usui here?" Hinata demanded, pointing at Usui

"None of your business Sashinta" Usui said, sipping a juice box

"My name isn't Sashinta!" Hinata shouted. "Misaki-chaan~! Usui is bullying mee!" he cried

"Shut up you two." Misa hissed

"Ah~! Dinner is ready!" Misa's mom called

"It's rice with curry!" Suzuna said

"OoOoh~! Delicious! It would go great with bread sticks!" Hinata said, licking his lips

Soon everybody was done, and ready to go to bed.

Misa's mom is carrying a spare blanket "I'm sorry but you can't sleep in the room in the back because my statues are drying there."

Misa took the blankets from her mom's arms. "So you could sleep in the dining room" she said as she dropped the blanket beside the dining table

Suzuna popped in. "Or you could sleep in Onee-chan's room" she added

"E-eh?" Misa stuttered

"Now,now Suzuna don't make fun of your sister." Misa's mom said

"Y-yah Suzuna d-don't make fun of me." Misa said

"Ok. But you know want to." Suzuna said, disappearing as quickly as she came

Misa blushed. "O-of course I don't!" she said as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom

Misa's mom placed her finger on the light switch. "Good night Usui. Have a safe trip home Hinata." she said with her warm smile

"Err...do you mind if I stay the night to?" Hinata asked shyly

"Ah...I suppose so..." Misa's mom replied

"Ah! Thank you!" Hinata replied

Usui shushed him. He was already lying down on the tatami mat.

"Tch...thank you." Hinata said in a lower voice

Misa's mom chuckled. "Alright you two. Hinata the spare blanket is in the kitchen cabinet. Good night." she said as she went upstairs

Hinata went and got the spare blanket and layed it down on the mat 2 meters from Usui. He tucked himself under the blanket and fell asleep.

York International School of England, one year ago

It has been only one day since Kiara said she's staying. Now it's like nothing ever happened. During lunch Kiara said she needed to return to her locker to get something.

"Oh shoot! I left my packed lunch in my locker!" Kiara said

"Oh, want me to get it for you?" Hikari asked

"No it ok. Back in a second!" she said as she dashed to her locker

"Okaay!" Hikari tried to reply

Hikari munched through her lunch. She realized Kiara wasn't back yet. She walked out of the cafeteria and headed toward the lockers. She saw a crowd of people around her class lockers. She rushed over and she squeezed her way through the crowd to find the source of the commotion. She saw two people trying to help a student up. She realized the two people were Laura and Mia, the girl was Kiara.

"Kiara!" Hikari shouted

"Ughh..." Kiara moaned

Her forehead had a swollen patch on it. She needed to be taken to the nurse. Hikari snatched her away from the two, knowing it was their fault she was in pain. But this wasn't the time to play the blame game. Kiara was in trouble. Hikari rushed to the school nurse. She put a cream on Kiara's forehead and brought out an ice bag. Kiara laid down on the small bed with the ice bag on her head. Hikari was spoon feeding her lunch from her lunch bag she grabbed from Kiara's locker.

"Ughh..." Kiara moaned

Hikari put down the lunch box. "What happened back there?"

"Mia, Laura, locker door, head..." Kiara mumbled

Hikari took a moment to piece together the words Kiara spoke. Then she realized what happened. Mia and Laura came up to her and slammed the locker door in her face. Hikari would be pissed but she was too worried about Kiara. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She laid her head down on the bed and fell asleep, hoping this could all fade away, just like a dream. But too bad it wasn't.

The next day...

Kiara didn't come to class today. Hikari tried calling but nobody answered.

Next week...

Kiara hasn't shown up for the entire week. It was the holidays. Hikari decided to go on with the trip as planned. She packed her bags and took her passport so she could head to Paris with Kiara. She arrived at Kiara's mansion. She rang the bell. But she was told that Kiara was at the hospital. She started to cry. The guard said she wanted to give her back the money for the Paris tickets. The guard held out an envelope filled with money. Hikari held her hand out to take it. A single tear streamed down her face. She swatted the money away and ran back to her limo.

A month later...

Hikari finally learned that Kiara had left England to America. She learned it, but she didn't accept it. She tried calling her but nobody answered. She tried to figure out where she lived but nothing came up. She tried to accept the fact that she might never see Kiara again but then again, nothing would help. She also learned that blaming the two b*tchy bullies would be useless. Kiara is now mentally troubled. That hit gave her a loss of words. She can't speak properly, only simple things like Hi or I'm hungry. Nobody would believe her saying that Mia and Laura did it. The school decided to bury the subject to keep it's reputation. It will never be spoken of again.

A month later...

Hikari felt empty. She was now the loner of the school. She refused to have friends and refused to talk. Hikari still did well in class but at nothing else. Her heart felt empty. It was filled with sadness and regret. But one day she realized there was something else inside her. A feeling that was slowly growing. A feeling that would soon turn Hikari into the violent b*tch she is now. The feeling that's flames could only be quenched by one thing, and one thing only.

**Revenge...**

-End of chapter 6-

Note: Heey! I think there would be about 3-5 chapters left. I will try to make it longer.


	7. The Truth

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 7**

York International School, One year ago

Hikari decided somewhere in her mind that it's time to change. Losing something as important to a family member really changed her. She decided in the back of her mind that if she wants to beat the tough she has to be tough. She is athletic but who says she's a good fighter? She asked her dad for money to go to a judo academy after school. But with a few tricks by her superior intellect and a few fake teachers and belts she managed to be trained another way. The way of street fighting.

The training was vigorously hard but her thirst for revenge kept her going. Stuff like this was meant for boys, but Hikari wanted to beat those two b*tches up, beat them up good. A day in her training would be like hell. Like military class training. A coach yelling at you and 25 push ups if you mess up. After a few months of hard-core training and a few judo lessons to prove to make her dad believe she was taking judo she was as tough as nails. Hikari could take down every single student in the group with only 1 cup of water for nourishment. She could even take down her trainer after a few tries. Her trainer told her that she was already to advanced.

She left the abandoned warehouse and started to head home. A day later she decided to test her newly found ability to kick butt and make everybody who wronged her cry to their mommies. She heard about two gangsters about their twenties roaming around downtown. It was obvious she would lose but Hikari felt alive. She felt like the world couldn't stop her. She felt like the king of the mountain. She felt adrenalin.

She found them at some alley making some kind of drug deal. "Hey morons!" she shouted

"Oh lookie here! We found ourselves a little playmate!" one of them said

"Listen girlie. If you don't want any trouble you should walk away." the other one said

Hikari walked up to them. "Listen up fools!" she raised her hand in a fist. "You want a piece of this?"

The two gangsters grinned.

Hikari was found unconscious in a trash-can nearby. She was covered in scratches and bruises. A few weeks in the hospital then she was as good as new. The time in the hospital helped her come up with a convincing story. No flaws, except she couldn't explain why she was in a dark alley way in the first place. The police decided the story was good enough. Before you knew it, Hikari was back in school again. But she wasn't just back. She was back as a rebel. She refused to do homework. She refused to do any activities. She was often caught fighting with other boys. In a few weeks she has transformed from the loner, to the bad girl of the school. Everyone knew not to mess with her, even the teachers.

She even managed to pick a few fights downtown. She won about all of them, with only a couple of scratches- giving her the scars we see today. Hikari was soo wrapped up with her new self she forgot the reason why she trained anyway. She forgot all about her thirst for revenge. Now it's even stronger. She decided that doing the fight in school would be a bit too harsh. So she devised a different plan. She decided to invite them to a little alley way. At the corner of Pay and Back.

"Sheesh I wonder who invited us here." Laura said

Mia punched her fist against her other palm. "We better beat e'm up good for wasting our time."

"Well at least we got somethin to do on this totally boring weekend." Laura stated

"So happy you could come along." Hikari said

"Who was that?" Mia asked

"Wait a minute..it's that Hikari b*tch!" Laura said

Hikari emerged from the shadows clapping slowly. "Very good Laura. Your not as stupid as I thought you are."

Mia clenched her fist. "Listen up. You may be the bad girl of our school but that doesn't mean were not afraid of you b*tch."

"Don't tell me you're still angry about that b*tch Kiara." Laura said, folding her arms

Hikari didn't reply.

Mia thrusted her fist at Hikari. "Say something you-"

Hikari dodged and grabbed Mia's arm. She immediately threw her down with her superior strength. She realized Mia was already unconscious, how easy was that? She let go of her arm and turned her head toward Laura.

Laura swallowed. "Now, now Hicky." she said taking a step back. "We can just forget about this and be friends right?"

Hikari grabbed her by the neck. "No thanks b*tch" and she threw her down to the hard, cold cement pavement. Hikari started to walk away.

But Laura wasn't unconscious. She had enough strength to crawl her way to a trash can and throw the hard metal cover at Hikari's head - knocking her out.

Hikari was immediately knocked out. Laura started to call for help. That call was soon answered by a local.

A month later...

Hikari was expelled from York. She felt like it was unfair. The two b*tches were only suspended. But what she didn't know was that her coach was caught. He was forced to rat out every single person he trained - including Hikari. They soon found out about the rest of her doings. The school decided to expel her for their reputation. But it was too late, it was already on the local news. Hikari's mom and dad we're furious. But only Hikari's dad was around to lecture her. Her mom works in Germany as a CEO for some company. She's always busy, all the time. is half japanese and half german. She was born and raised in Wales. She gave birth to Hikari in Japan while visiting her father.

Hikari has lived in high-class luxury for her entire life. Being sent to a low-class life would change her life - forever. That's exactly what her father decided to do. But Hikari managed to convince him to keep her wardrobe. Her father agreed to pay for food and a budget of $100 worth of clothes in 1 year. Her father said that she can come back once she can prove herself to be a proper girl once again. But she has a special advantage. She's always been daddy's little girl. It will be a piece of cake to convince him.

The Ayuzawa residence, present day

Around 6 am on Saturday. Usui can stay until Tuesday. Hinata was eager to stay to but he knew it would be too troublesome for the Ayuzawa's to have another person over. He just decided to visit more often now. Hinata left early to get some packed lunch and his homework so he can stay for the rest of the day. Meanwhile Usui was preparing a high-class breakfast. Using only low-class ingredients. It was a bit hard because the only things they had were some apples,oranges,mangoes, leftover curry, about 7 eggs and some low quality beef. But using his skill and his awesomeness her managed to make a wonderful fruit platter and some scrambled eggs.

Misa was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. "Aaah~! I think I could have some of that curry." she said, walking down the stairs.

"Aah~! Good morning Misa-chan." Usui said in his chibi form sitting by the table. The food sparkling like gold.

Misa was shocked. "Wa, how did you do this?" she asked

Suzuna and Mom followed behind.

"Wow what a high-class meal." Suzuna said

"Oh my! Thank you Takumi. Sorry to put you through the trouble." Misa's mom said

Takumi smiled in his chibi form. "Least I can do."

"Say thank you to Takumi." Misa's mom said

"Thank you." Suzuna said, munching on some mangoes

"Thank you Takumi." Misa's mom said

"...thank you...Usui..." Misa muttered, eating some of her eggs

A few hours later...

Misa's mom had to go work overtime so she's busy painting more statue things in the backyard room. Meanwhile Suzuna is busy watching TV while eating some leftover apples. Misa is busy doing student council work as Usui snoops around her room.

Misa is writing some kind of paperwork when she notices Usui going through her things. "Wa, U-Usui!"

Usui looks at a few small dolls on her cabinet. "Misa-chan still plays with dolls?"

"They're presen- Put them do- Wa- JUST LEAVE!" Misa shouted

Usui turned chibi. "But Misa-chan..."

Misa got up and started to push Usui outside. "Go!"

Usui arrived outside. "Can I have some cur-"

Misa slammed the door in his face.

Some place in England, present day

Hikari is waiting at her bedroom at her mansion. She was listening to music in her iPod while browsing the web on her laptop. Her dad said that she will meet with Walker Senior on Monday. She already has enough videos and photo's on her phone to convince him she's his girlfriend. Her mind is still buzzing with thoughts. She even took a meditation session with some hired help. It was like she was back home again, like she was still studying in York International. She felt soo pampered for the first time in weeks. Even though he was kind enough to let her meet with the Walkers he wouldn't let Hikari goto any spa in Japan. He checks his credit card purchases daily.

Hikari rang a silver bell. "Harry, come here."

Less than 3 seconds later, their butler Harry came through the door. "What is it Madame Hikari?"

Hikari lifted an empty glass from the silver tray on side table beside her. "Could I have another glass of orange juice?"

Harry took the silver tray and took the glass. "Right away."

"Oh and could I have a brownie with vanilla ice cream?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am." he said. He bowed as he slowly shut the door.

Hikari smiled. She was in complete luxury again.

Monday...

Hikari was sitting in her limo. One of her bodyguards sitting next to her incase something goes wrong. After all she did runaway and beat a few people up before.

Hikari sighed. "Could I have my laptop?" she asked

The bodyguard raised an eyebrow.

Hikari sighed again. "Yeah, yeah I know..." she grumbled. Her father forbid her to use her beloved laptop in the limo.

The laptop sits on one of the compartments above. Its in its normal super-strong, shock-proof and water-proof casing. The case is carried like a back pack. Two straps on the back make sure there's no shoulder pain. There's even a built in massager.

They arrived at a mansion, about one-story higher than the Rashi mansion. It had a large path leading toward the front door. Hikari walked down the path and stated who she is. She soon was in a giant room in a comfy chair. Her bodyguard was standing outside.

Hikari tapped her fingers on the wooden arm of the chair. "Ughh...when will that old man be here?'

A few seconds later a young gentleman came in the room. His hair was black and shiny. He looked like Usui in every single aspect.

"Good afternoon ma'am." He said. He clapped his hands and a man came in. He was holding a tray with a cup of tea and a plate of apples. "Thank you Cedric." he said. Cedric layed the tray onto the side table beside him and left the room.

"Good afternoon ermm..."

"Gerard, Gerard Walker." he said

"Ah yes. I am here to..."

"I know why you're here Hikari Rashi. The only descendant of the Rashi family. Your half a half English, and half Japanese. You were born in Japan and both your parents are english. Your mom was born in Wales and was half Japanese. Your dad was a noble englishman. Born in Lancenshire etc."

Hikari noded. "Note to self, enhance family info security system." she mumbled

"Now, show me your proof." he said, holding out his hand

Hikari took out her cellphone, it was filled with pictures and videos of her and Usui. 100% fool proof.

Gerard took the phone and called Cedric. "Run a safety check on this Cedi. We need to know if she's an impostor or not."

Cedric nodded. A few minutes later he came back. It was 100% real, no high-tech editing or anything.

Gerard handed the phone back. "So?" he said, crossing his fingers with his elbows on both arm-rests. "You want to know about Takumi?"

Hikari nodded. She smiled, devilishly.

-End of chapter 7-

Note: For those people who don't know who Cerdic and Gerard are, I suggest you finish the manga until the current chapter (or at lest chapter 54)

XxBlazingFuryxX


	8. The Package

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 8**

Somewhere in England, present day

Everything was finally clear to Hikari. Everything about Usui's past took a lot of time to process. But after a couple of minutes piecing together the facts, Hikari finally knew everything.

"So Miss Rashi? Is that all?" Gerard asked, eager to get back to his business with Cedric.

"Err…" Hikari groaned

"You better not waste any more time Miss Rashi." Gerard said, taking a bite of one of the apples on his tray.

"J-just one more question." Hikari said

"Ask away Miss Rashi, anything you wish to know is yours." Gerard replied

"Do you know anything about Takumi's current relationship with…"

Gerard's eye's widened. "A-ayuzawa Misaki." he said without thinking

Hikari stood up. "So you know?"

Gerard nodded.

Hikari smiled devilishly. She has an excellent plan. "Excellent…" she said

A few minutes of explaining and Gerard had a new point of view on the situation. Hikari Rashi and her evil plan to rip those two apart might be their solution.

"…and all I need is the Walker's approval." Hikari continued

Gerard took a moment to consider the deal. He stood up as he came to a conclusion. "You've got the Walker's official approval Miss Rashi. I put my trust in your plans success." he said

Hikari started to leave. "Thank you Gerard. I wont let you down." she said, feeling like she was some kind of spy now.

Gerard waved a goodbye as Hikari exited the room. He clapped his hands and started talking the Cedric about wearing his hair down.

Seika High, Wednesday morning

Usui didn't have the best day ever last night. He felt unsafe in his own apartment. He could hear the buzzing of camera's in the silence of his bedroom. He even thought he saw a small lump on his cat's back. He wouldn't dare take a shower. He even went to the toilet at the lobby. It's not normal for Usui to stand this without kicking one of the cameras but Hikari could still do major damage to Misa's life. So it's best to leave the expensive mini-camera alone.

It was a regular walk to school. No sign of Hikari anywhere, a bit unusual due to the fact that she said she would be back today. He finally assumed she wasn't going to school, and he was right. Hikari isn't really the kind of person who doesn't call when she's taking another day on vacation, but Usui doesn't care. After all, it's another day of freedom. Freedom from the constant annoyance of not being able to see Misa-chan anywhere but at maid latte.

Usui is really beginning to hate this whole Date-me-or-else-I-will-ruin-Misa's-life thing. At first he thought of it as a simple obstacle on the road of life, AKA a simple annoyance. But know its beginning to become a real pain in the ***. You know how annoyed he gets when he has all these letter from grabby girls that like him. now imagine dating a girl 100 times more grabby, who threatens him AND invades his own privacy inside his own apartment. It's too bad he cant punch her in the face for all he cares.

Later...

Misa was heading to Maid-latte with Usui when she noticed Hikari at a local post office. She stopped to was wearing an expensive-looking outfit. A tank-top with a shrug jacket with jeans and some nice-quality sneakers. She swears Hikari was holding a package, about as long as an A4 sheet of paper, and as thick as a short novel. She swore the writing on the package read "Romeo and Juliet By: Hikari Rashi". Misa could only imagine what she was going to do with that.

Usui noticed Misa lagging behind. "Something wrong Prez?" he asked, bursting Misa's cloud of thought

"Eh? Ah!" Misa shook her head. "No just wait a sec." she said as she caught up with Usui. She started to get lost in her train of thought again. She was wondering what that was. A book? A play? A DVD? It was all too confusing. She stared up into the sky, as if it had all the answers hidden beneath the clouds.

"Watcha thinking about prez?" Usui asked, right before Misa hit a lamp-post.

"Ah!" Misa said as she swerved around her near concussion. "Ermm..." she mumbled, wondering how to explain the package to Usui.

"Hey Prez." Usui said

"Hmm?" Misa said, still thinking

"Can I attack you?" he asked

Misa blushed. "Usui you-" she hit his arm. "IDIOT!"

Meanwhile...

Hikari grinned at the sight of her package. Phase 3 of her brilliant plan is complete. She felt like the world was her oyster. She felt soo happy that if she ripped the package in half she would still have to optimism to type it all out and even hand emboss it. Hikari started to go spaz (start to jitter around in excitement while giggling) but right after the first person started to look at her she immediately thought about her position on the social-class scale and stopped. She walked casually into a modern and polished black car and drove off to her luxury apartment.

While in the car she called her father on her cellphone. At first nobody picked up. A bit suspicious since her father is never busy and he always has his phone with him. Even if he is asleep, he will just get up and answer the phone. Hikari grunted and tried again when she got home. It rung several times, and when Hikari was just about to put the phone down and smack something, her dad picked up.

"Good afternoon dad." Hikari said

"Ah, good afternoon Hikari." he replied, he covered the speaking end with his finger for a while. He was probably telling Harry about some company matters.

When Hikari could finally hear the sound of the background she spoke again. "I got the play today. It came in earlier than I expected."

Her dad chuckled. "Of course it did Hikari. After all, Mr. Jeferi IS the best, and fastest play writter I know!" he said happily.

"Ah, tell Mr. Jeferi I thank him dearly." Hikari said.

"So what was this play for?" her dad asked.

"Err well..." Hikari muttered. But then she heard her mother talking in the background.

"Ah~! Is that Hikari on the phone?" she asked in her happy, bird-like voice. (and by bird I mean gentle and high. Not loud and screech-like.)

"Ah yes but she was about to tell me somet-"

"Let me talk to her." she said, her voice suddenly changing from an innocent maiden, to a bossy wife.

"Y-yes dear." her father stuttered.

Hikari didn't know how many times her mother has bossed her father around. If she was there she would tell him to man up. But alas, some men just don't have enough guts to stand up to their wives. Normally her dad is pretty tough and strict. But when mom talks to him, he obeys her command like he's some kind of well-trained dog.

Her mom picked up the phone. "Hi sweetie!" she said, her voice all cheerful and happy again.

"H-hi mom. How was-"

"Germany? Oh it was great! My business deal got accepted! Soon my company will rocket to fame!"

"Ermm you mean the owners company mom." Hikari corrected.

"You still haven't told her dear?" she said to her father, her voice sounding the same as the last time she spoke to him.

"N-no. Sorry dear." he replied.

Hikari's mom sighed. "Well he left the company, so I pulled a few strings and I got triple-promoted! So now we own the entire company!" she said happily.

Hikari blinked. She didn't know getting a company was as simple as a snap of fingers to her mom. "That's great mom! So how's the company now?"

"It is AMAZING! A few sponsors and partnerships means that we have a surplus that is soo high, I could give every person I know a huuuge raise!" she replied.

"Yeah that's great."

"AND! I did a few things with the budget. I cut a few wasteful spending and I..."

As her mom chatted on Hikari groaned. "There she goes again." she thought. Her mom always talks about business. Every time she wants to have a friendly chat with her she starts talking about business. It's like Hikari knows nothing about her. She doesn't have someone to talk about secrets or girl things to. The only person that she could actually sit down and talk about stuff like that with was...Kiara.

Hikari almost cried. Thinking about why she misses Kiara wont help her get over it. It's like a dead relative, you can't ignore the loss, but when you think about it, it only hurts you inside. Her thoughts got messed up when her mom's voice became louder.

"I BET I AM LIKE, THE BEST OWNER EVER! I mean it's like the old one was-"

"Mom." Hikari said.

"with all the wasteful budgets and-"

"Mom!" she repeated, louder this time.

"I bet everyone also thi-"

"MOM!" Hikari shouted.

Her mom was startled, she paused for a second and replied."S-sorry dear. I got a little bit carried away. You can talk to your father now..." she said in a gloomy voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to shout. It's just that-"

"It's okay, talk to you next time..." she said as she put the phone down on the table. Hikari could hear the clacking of her heels as she left the room.

Hikari's dad picked up the phone. "Hikari, you know how your mom is. Sure she talks like a chatterbox and she speaks as loud as a horn on a truck sometimes but, you know, she misses you and all. So cut her some slack." he said.

"O-okay dad. Sorry about that." Hikari replied.

"That's my girl." he said. "I better go. I have to talk about business deals with Harry. Tell me about the play next time k'ay?"

"Okay. Bye daddy, love you, miss you. Tell Harry I say Hi." Hikari replied. She put down the phone and got herself some dinner.

It was the leftovers she got from the fancy restaurant. Cream of mushroom soup in a bowl with two local crackers on the side. Half a serving of chicken breast with gravy and potatoes and 2 slices of watermelon for dessert. Well maybe it wasn't an average everyday dinner but it was to Hikari. Normally there would be a huge table with a buffet and Hikari just picks whatever she likes. But she is only in Japan for punishment, she is ment to live a low-class life. Well with fancy clothes and some acess to money from home. Hikari had a small and tough bed to sleep on. But Hikari bought 2 sheets of foam, and lots of pillows. So now its basically a queen-sized pillow fortress. It was soft, smooth and dust-free. Hikari tried to replicate her room but she could never quite get a giant chandelier and a bus-sized french room window but as long as she has a perfect bed, a modern side-table with a lamp and her laptop, she's satisfied. Hikari would actually be satisfied if she just had her laptop. It was a custom-made laptop, a sleek, grey and portable aluminum laptop with a shiny coating. It has a perfect case (which I have mentioned before) and it has improved state-of-the-art graphics, an extremely fast processor, cooling fan, built-in programs and extra memory and all that other techy stuff geeks use.

Hikari loves her laptop. It has all the new games,fashion and other softwares installed. It has all her family photos and the fastest browser alive, of course it was custom-made for the Rashi family so it's not really worth talking about. Hikari isn't a techno geek but she loves her laptop. She just doesn't know why.

She was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap. A grey tray was sitting on the wooden sidetable with a glass of orange juice sitting on top. Two fans on both side of the bed were aimed at Hikari. She knew her dad wouldn't get her an air-con so she settled with two fans, it's better than nothing. Hikari killed time with her computer game and soon it was 11:30 pm. She closed all her windows, put the laptop in her on the side-table beside the tray, put in the charger and went to sleep. She drifted off into a dream. It was the most satisfying dreams she's had ever since she's gotten to Japan. The dream of her marvelous plan succeding. Even though she was still sleeping an evil grin came onto her face.

"I do Romeo, I do..." she muttered.

-End of Chapter 8-

Note: I might release the next couple of chapters a bit later than usual. Unless I get a sudden boost of inspiration, I will probably submit chapters during the weekend. School is REALLy cramming up my schedule so I have to -.-

XxBlazingFuryxX


	9. Romeo and Juliet

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chpater 9**

Seika High, present day

When Misa woke up it was a gloomy day. The clouds were grey and a the sun was a white spot somewhere hidden above the clouds. It looked like it was about to rain, and later on it did. Misa arrived at Seika at the usual time, by then there were a few drops of rain on her umbrella shimmering in the light. Everyone else has just arrived. Misa's friends Sakura and Shizuko have just arrived to.

"Misa-chaan!" Sakura shouted. Her umbrella tilted back on her shoulder as she waved at Misa with her other arm.

"Morning Misa." Shizuko said in a raincoat with her hands inside it's pockets.

"Ah! Good morning you two!" Misa shouted.

"It's sooo rainy todaaay!" Sakura complained.

Shizuko wiped some rain drops off her glasses. "Well it is the rainy season around this time of year."

"Noo~! But I wanted to go hang out at the park todaay~!" Sakura cried.

"There's always tomorrow!" Misa said to cheer Sakura up.

"Ah. But there is rain forecasted tomorrow to." Shizuko stated.

"Nooo~! I don't wanna wait TWO days! I wanna hang out with you guys!" Sakura cried.

"How about we goto the mall on Saturday?" Misa asked.

"Yeah. My schedule is free on Saturday." Shizuko said.

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Yaaaay! We're going shopping! I can finally show you guys that new cafe that I found!"

"W-what cafe is this?" Misa asked, realizing the chance it could be maid latte.

Sakura put her finger on her chin. "Hmm...I don't really know, but I hear it has a really cool French theme!" she replied.

Misa felt the cool sensation of relief. "O-oh, I can't wait to see it!" Misa said happily.

Shizuko smiled."Sakura said tha-"

But before she could finish, she had bumped into another guy.

He turned around. "HEY WATCH IT YO-"

Misa watched the boy with her cold, devil stare from behind Shizuko.

The boy instantly stopped. Fear slowly started to tingle down his spine. "I-I m-mean, i-it's ok I-I mean acciddents h-h-hap-p-p-p-"

Misa kicked the scariness up a notch. A dark aura started to surround her, as she turned into devil Misa. The only thing scarier than being shouted at by Misa in her devil form, is being watched in her devil form, the fear slowly eating them alive.

"p-pe" the boy started to sprint away. "AEIIII! IM SOORRRRYY!" he shouted in fear.

Misa sighed, some days boys are just too easy to crack open. She but it's worth getting them to stop being mean to the girls.

"Errr...okay, so anyway Sakura said that her father got a promoti-"

But Shizuko was interrupted again when a few oo's and aah's came from within the crowd. Misa wanted to see what was going on.

"Sorry Shizuko! I gotta check this one out, might be something interesting. Tell me later okay?" Misa shouted as she ran into the crowd.

Misa found walking through the crowd fairly easy. Normal people would be squeezing their way through like they were being squished by solid walls. But then normal people aren't feared by almost every boy in Seika are they? Misa soon found her way to the source of the commotion. She saw a poster on the front door and a small desk with stacks of thick chunks of paper on top of it. Everyone who came in looked at the poster for several seconds, took a sheet and entered the building like they won a million dollars, especially the girls.

Misa made her way to the poster and studied it. It was bright and colorful and it read:

Seika High's FIRST EVER school production!

Romeo x Juliet!

Auditions are THIS Sunday! (Two days from now) from 12:00pm-5:00pm.

Directions to the audition area will be available on that day. A small table of snacks will be present. Please bring packed lunch as auditions take some time.

Misa felt over-joyed. She clenched her fist with triumphant glory. What a better way to bring more girls into Seika than a play! It expresses creativity, responsibility and being one with expressive arts! Misa thought about trying for the role of the Line-Helper. The line-helper is the one who memorizes all the lines of the characters and silently shouts them out if they forget their own lines. Misa would like to try out for the lead role of Juliet or some other role but she wants to encourage the students to try out as well. Plus she can even support them as they go along. The perfect contribution for the play.

Misa grabbed a thick chunk of paper, which was probably the play script itself and went inside. But Misa was sooo over-joyed she didn't notice the little text at the bottom of the poster. The little text that would have made her suspicious about this entire play.

"An original by Hikari Rashi. All props,stages and costumes supplied by a young man named Gerard."

When Usui got to school the crowd was already half-gone. The majority have either shunned the idea of being in the play or joined. Nobody took a pause and thought about it, it was one way or the other, yes or no and no maybe. Usui ended up shunning the paper to, a few girls even tried turning confessions into making him take up the part of Romeo. First they hand him a flyer, say they like him, ask him to try out for Romeo and they will try for Juliet. Usui was in a rather...sour mood if you call it. He rejected them harshly, a simple no with a hint of annoyance in his tune. Usui isn't normally the person who likes to crush people's hearts in less than 1 second but Hikari is like a pain in his *ss lately.

Flashback to yesterday...

Usui felt cautious about everything like he was doing. He could feel and hear the whizzing and winding of the camera's lenses. It was like there were a million more of them then last time. That bit of fear in his mind was slowly turning into annoyance. I mean first it's killing Misa's job, threatening him to be her boyfriend and invasion of privacy! What's next? Force-feeding him soup in a high-chair? Making him jump into a pool of chili-sauce? Usui couldn't help but get up and smash all the hints of cameras he could find. He didn't care if Hikari slapped him in the face or even if she sold his only couch, he just wants those cameras out of there.

He smashed those things like they were potato chips. Usui isn't normally pissed but Hikari just makes that little string of patience snap in his head. It's something about her that he hates. Wether it's her personality or the annoyance of her presence, she just makes Usui pissed. After the last camera flew sparks Usui lowered his shoulders and sat on his couch. Sometimes he wishes he could have just knocked her out and give her amnesia the day he agreed to date her. But the past is the past, the future is the future.

Usui pondered his thoughts. He realized he might end up marrying her if this goes on. Man, what a pain that would be...

Seika high, present day...

During 2nd period...

Looks like the school is even more perked up than everyone thought it was. They decided that the first three periods will be replaced by the 'practice' period. This is when the students get to choose what parts they wanna try-out for and practice for it. The rest just go on with lessons as normal. Some people decided to try out for the play, so they get to skip the first three lessons and chat in their classrooms.

"Misa-chaan! What part are you gonna try out for?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking of trying out for the line-helper job." Misa replied.

"Aah~! What a perfect job for Misa-chan! Soo responsible!" Sakura said with glee. "What are you doing Shizuko?"

"I'm probably going to try out for one of the maids. I'm not that interested in one of the big parts." Shizuko replied.

"Ooo! I wanna try out for the role of Juliet's cute little sister!" Sakura said.

"Cute little sister? Who edited this play?" Misa thought in her head. "Well then I better get started learning these lines." she said

"You guys wanna come practice over at my house tomorrow? It'll be soo much fuun!" Sakura said

"Sure. How 'bout you Misa?" Shizuko said.

Misa nodded, her eyes focused on the script.

Gym class...

Usui was at gym running laps around the school. He was taking gym because he wasn't the little bit interested in the play. After his 2nd lap a teacher told him to go to the home-eco room. Strange, Home Economics isn't until after lunch. He changed and went to the home-eco room. He was guessed it was a teacher and some problem. Wrong guess, it was Hikari. Her presence started to annoy him again.

"Ah Takumi, so you're finally here..."

"What do you want Hikari?" he said impatiently

"My, my, having a bad day sweetie pie?"

"All thanks to you..." Usui mumbled

Hikari started to frown. "I suggest you be a little nicer Takumi."

"Tch...''

Hikari took her phone out of her pocket. She pressed a few buttons and she turned the screen toward Usui. It was a video, the setting of the video was...his apartment. Usui watched several clips, all of them ending with Usui either kicking them or his fists punching their lenses. When the video ended Hikari closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Seems you've destroyed my little cameras."

"Yeah. So?"

Hikari almost punched him, but she refrained at the last moment, her plan needed to be flawless. "Well you have one option. Try out for Romeo at the school play."

"Wha? Romeo? What the hell is this crap? All I has to do is try out for a play!" Usui thought

"...and I will be the lovely Juliet." Hikari continued.

"Blech" Usui thought, he knew where this was going. They both try out they get the part and they share a special kiss at the end. What a nightmare.

hikari saw the expression on his face. "Tch. Well I guess I should send my demolition team there after all..."

Demolition team? Usui looked a bit surprised.

"Yes Takumi, demolition team. I'm building a restaurant on the site of House #17, Furo road, Saki Ave."

"House 17#...Furo road?"

"AKA. The Ayuzawa residence..."

Usui stepped back. Hi face filled with shock and annoyance. "You b*tch.."

"So it's a deal, you try out for the play and I forget all about this and send the team home..." Hikari said, her devilish smile on her face.

"Tch..." Usui mumbled. He nodded.

"Good." she said walking away. "Now get to your classroom Usui, you better practice your lines..."

Usui groaned.

Hikari stopped at the door. "See you opening night." she turned her head toward Usui. "Can't wait for the big kiss."

"That b*tch..." Usui mumbled.

Hikari smiled walking down the hall. This was gonna be more than just a kiss. It was a kiss that would finally rip Usui and Misa apart, and her ticket back to luxury...

-End of chapter 9-

Note: Sorry it took a while. I finally got some ideas. Next chapter (or the next) you will find out what Hikari's evil plan really is!

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	10. The Plan

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 10**

Seika High, Audition day…

Misa was automatically accepted as the line-helper right after she told the teacher she was going to try out for it. The teacher said she didn't need to audition for it. Everyone knew Misa had the right skills and responsibility for the job. But then she will be at every practice and will watch every single thing the actors and actresses do. The boys better not flop their lines. But Misa decided to go anyway, she wanted to watch Sakura and Shizuko audition. Misa went to Sakura's house yesterday to help practice. By then Misa had already memorized all the lines of every character in the play.

She arrived at 12:00pm the exact time when the auditions started. When she got to the gate there was a sign which said:

"Auditions at the new Seika High outdoor theatre!"

Misa re-read the sign again. Outdoor theatre? She has got to see this.

Misa followed the maze of signs to a small tent-like structure. It was a beige rectangle, the outside clearly made out of high-quality plastic. It was about 95 meters long and 35 meters wide. As Misa was examining it she noticed there were three entrances. The first was at the front and the other two about halfway through the tent, one on the left and another on the right. As Misa went in she marveled at it's beauty. Rows and rows of yellow chairs, each with it's own number engraved beautifully into the back of each one. One huge speaker attached to the wall of the tent every 5 rows. There were around 50 rows with 15 chairs on each side. There were a few complimentary snack tables with lovely high-class snacks. Misa then focused her attention on the stage. It was around one meter high and was around 30 meters long. It was made of which looked like strong wood. Light brown curtains were hung over the sides and back of the stage. There were a few men installing some lights, ropes, pulleys and other things used to make the perfect backdrop for the perfect play.

Misa took a look behind the stage. On the end of each side of the stage there were some stairs, each led down to the preparation area. It was well lighted and full of open spaces for the actors and actresses to just hang out and chat before they go on. All the walls were giant boards of wood standing upright and fixed into the ground. There were three rooms. One said Girls Changing Room, Boys Changing Room and Prop Storage. Misa looked into the girls changing room. It had one Mirror wall and three clothes racks with loads of apparel, from dresses to feathery hats. Misa assumed it was the same thing for the boys changing room to. Misa looked into the Prop room. It was empty, just a room about the size of an average classroom with grey walls and a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It's not as flashy as the rest but prop rooms don't have to be anyway.

Misa headed back outside when she heard the first audition starting. Misa took a seat in the second row. She assumed Sakura and Shizuko were already behind the stage. There were a few people sitting in the audience to. They were probably there to watch their friends to. Every person who auditioned came and took a seat after they were done. People were up to the 8th row when Sakura auditioned.

She walked onto the stage, her footsteps echoing through the long tent by the speakers found every five rows. "I'm auditioning for the part of Juliet's little sister Lacy." she said with the microphone in front of her.

"Alright." said one of the teachers in the front row. "Show us what you've got."

Sakura put on an interesting performance. Her voice and attitude fit the role perfectly, but if there was one thing to be improved it would be learning the lines better.

"Thank you. Please sit down." the teacher said.

Sakura went down her merry way and sat on a seat Misa saved for her. "That was great wasn't it?" she asked quietly so she didn't interrupt the next audition.

"Sure was. But what was with the lines? You had them memorized perfectly!" Misa asked.

Sakura twiddled her fingers. "Well maybe I was a bit nervous..." she replied shyly.

"But don't worry, you'll get the part." Misa said reassuringly.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you Misaki-chan!"

Soon enough it was Shizuko's turn. Shizuko memorized the lines and spoke them out perfectly. She sure had a lot of practice. But the character she's trying out for only appears twice in the entire play. The teacher thanked her and she sat down beside Sakura.

The teacher straightened his papers. "Hmm...looks like we're ahead of schedule." he said. He tapped on the microphone on his desk. "We only have one more audition. Before a small break, after that break we announce the roles." he said

Footsteps were heard on the stage. As the final person stepped out everyone wowed. It was Usui.

"W-wha? Usui?" Misa said.

Usui reached the microphone. "I'm Usui Takumi. I am trying out for the role of Romeo."

"Mmmhmm...go on ." the teacher said.

A few girls kyaaa-ed and complained on how they should have tried out for Juliet. While the boys cried over their broken dreams of becoming Romeo.

Usui put on a most marvelous performance. The whole five minutes her was speaking it felt as though it we're an opening night at the grand theatre. Usui spoke the lines like they were just ordinary sentences that he uses everyday. The marvel of his audition brought a silence among the crowd. A silence that was stopped by the teachers clapping.

"As they say in the theatre, Bravo! Brava! What a wonderful performance!" the teacher said. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the tent happily.

Usui seemed rather annoyed. "Shoot, looks like I'm getting this part after all..." he mumbled as he walked down the stairs and went behind the stage.

The short break was filled with tension. It was quite silent as everyone waited silently for their results. But soon enough the teacher came from behind the stage and announced the results.

"Ahem. Thank you for waiting everyone. Now all of you know not all of you made the parts you wanted. But don't fret. We have decided new roles for you that would fit each of your standards."

The teacher announced all the results. Sakura and Shizuko got the parts they wanted.

"The role of Romeo will be played by Usui Takumi."

"Obviously." a boy behind Misa whispered to the guy next to him.

"The role of Juliet will be played by Hikari Rashi."

An awkward silence filled the room. A few conversations started. She didn't even audition? How could she have made it?

"If you have any complaints please come to my office tomorrow at lunch. Thank you again for coming."

Seika High the next day...

Misa's suspicion grew over the past night. Her mind settled that she might of planned this. But for what? A kiss? Is that it? But Misa knows Hikari isn't as dumb as that. Usui wont fall in love for one tiny kiss! There has got to be something else, and Misa was going to find out today.

It was lunch break when Misa started looking for Hikari. She found her walking briskly around the school.

"Hikari I would like a private conversation with you." Misa hissed.

"Hmph. Well this better be good Ayuzawa. I have no time to be around people like you." Hikari said.

"Tch..." Misa mumbled.

They went to their classroom. Misa closed the door behind her and turned around. "What are you doing this for Hikari?" Misa asked sternly.

"What could you be talking about Ayuzawa?" Hikari replied, her voice sounding the least bit astonished.

Misa took a step toward Hikari. "You know what I mean Hikari. Romeo and Juliet. The fact you never auditioned and you never showed up at school that day. How did you get the role?"

Hikari snickered. "Well looks like my brilliant plan has been found out by you Ayuzawa. Well no harm done." Hikari looked at Misa with her devilish eyes. "It was suppose to be."

"Eh? Just tell me you b*tch!" Misa shouted.

"Well looks like I've got no choice." she said as she sat down on one of the desks. "I had a little...conversation with the Walkers while I was away last week."

"You what?" Misa shouted.

Hikari ignored her. "and after a while they told me everything there is to know about Usui. Or should I say Takumi Walker?"

Misa's eyes widened in shock.

"I also reminded them a little bit about you Misaki. They thought of you the same way I do. A little rat in their lives. A rat that always gets away whenever they try to catch it. Now I struck a deal with them."

"What deal?" Misa asked

"Oh you know, the new theater, props, money and complete control over Usui's life." Hikari said, her evil smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"You b*tch..."

"Oh no that's not all. When I didn't go to school last week I wasn't sick or anything. I just sneaked into Takumi's apartment and installed more of my little gizmo's in his apartment. Then I figured he would lose his patience and smash them all. I called him over the next day and told him that either he tries out for the part of Romeo or..."

"...Or WHAT Hikari." Misa said impatiently

"I will get back to that later. So he tried out, I pulled a few strings and I became Juliet. Now I told my daddy and he said if this play goes right I can return to my luxury mansion in England. But with the approval of the Walkers. I get to bring Takumi with me."

Shock filled Misa's body. "B-blackmail." she managed to stutter out.

"Hmm?"

"What you didn't mention earlier. You blackmailed him. You blackmailed him so he would audition for the role." Misa said, her feelings of triumph over Hikari's plan slowly emerging."I will have to tell the police, then your plan is busted Rashi. Game over." Misa stated as a triumphant smile crept on to her face.

Misa was expecting Hikari to crash and burn on the floor at the despair of her plan failing. But what she heard wasn't anything like she expected. A chuckle.

Hikari's chuckle started to turn into a maniacal laugh. After she stopped she spoke. "How sad. You felt like you could actually win a second ago. Well I'm not that stupid Ayuzawa. I haven't forgotten about the police. But I haven't joined forces with them either. I have a better trick up my sleeve." Hikari pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Now I've already told this to Takumi. But I wouldn't mind explaining again. Now I have a demolition team one my side. All controlled by the Walkers. They have no idea who I am or what I'm using them for. I've got my sights on a small lot, and when I give them the call they will go straight to your house and wreck it like trash."

Misa suddenly lost all her confidence. "M-my house?"

"Yes Ayuzawa. If you decide to crush my little plan I will crush your little house. Who needs you anyway. Your just some slut who lives on the street and has no life. Once my plan is complete you're going to be more worthless than you already are. Now if you excuse me I need to practice my lines for the play. Oh and don't bother trying to stop me in any way you can Ayuzawa." Hikari went up beside Misa's ear. "Face it Misaki. You've lost." she whispered. Hikari walked out of the room.

Misa was in shock. Hikari's plan was flawless. Even if Misa tries the Walkers are just gonna stop her. She's lost. There's no hope. The only thing that can save her is luck.

Just luck, and nothing more...

-End of Chapter 10-

Note: Hiii! Well I finally got the plan thing all sorted out! But if you don't like it or find some flaws then don't blame mee! I cant be that epic! I'm not in high school yet!

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	11. The Journal

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 11**

**Seika High, the next day (monday)…**

It's the first day of rehearsals. Everybody that is joining the play shall spend Monday, Wednesday and Friday practicing. Due to some tight schedules (and Hikari's patience) the time to prepare for the play has been cut short. Opening night will be only one month away. It seems a bit long but normally students are given around six to practice for a play this huge. Hikari is hoping it will become the perfect play, so she can finally get back to England. She decided that all the costumes and props will be used only by the second week, so all participants can focus more on their lines for the first one.

**Hikari's apartment…**

But due to a few complications Hikari has sent this information from her apartment. Hikari feels no need to be at rehearsals, she will only go back to Seika during opening night. All the events during one reversal will be written down by a teacher and sent to Hikari. This way Hikari will know what happens and how to fix it (if 'fix' is the right word). She lay in her bed with her laptop on her lap, typing emails to her mom and dad, who will come to see the show. Hikari has decided to start her own personal journal. She feels the need to express her evil thoughts, and what better place to do it than her beloved laptop. But Hikari has taken the liberty to lay down a set of passwords and a facial recognition test to protect her plan from being exposed.

Hikari Rashi's Private Journal Entry

Monday, day XX month XXXX, year XXXX

Dear Journal,

Today I had an urge. An urge to express the brilliance my wicked scheme, and I had an idea. A journal! A diary is too girly for my likings.

For the next few weeks I will spend my days in my apartment sending emails to my parents. They will be coming to Japan opening night. I will finally get to go back to England with Usui and have finally ripped the annoying couple apart. My plan is absolutely flawless. My superior intellect has done it again, that little slut will remember me and remember me well. I can imagine her life after her feeble little heart has been crushed. I can see it clearly, her weeping over the loss of her true love, refusing to go to school, refusing to talk to anyone. Oh what a sad life, but sadly I don't care.

Hah what imbeciles, a demolition team? Please, the Walkers may have given me funding and power but not a demolition team. They wouldn't trust me THAT much. All it took was a phone, some research where Misaki lives and some convincing language! I could laugh thinking back to that moment when I saw the shock on her face. But I would like to thank the center of my brilliant plan, a man who's foolishness and who's ability to be convinced easily has set the building blocks to this entire thing. My dad. I feel so lucky to have a dad like him. After all it is so easy to convince him. I am after all his precious little angel!

I feel like waffles for breakfast, maybe I shall order from that wonderful breakfast house that I love so much. Their syrup is sweetened to perfection, I feel like drooling just thinking about it. That's enough expressing my brilliance for today.

Hikari,

**Seika High…**

Rehearsals have just begun. Everybody his going through their parts in various areas of the tent. All the seats have been stacked neatly by the sides to provide some more practice area. For the first ten minutes of every rehearsal students will be practicing their lines. Today's rehearsal will be about cue's. The play will be set up like it is during opening night, except with no props, backgrounds or light. A teacher will tell the students when and how to come on stage and how to exit. The students will be holding their scripts so they can read their dialogue on stage.

The first hour was a disaster. Lots of mishaps and misunderstandings were being created. But soon everyone started to get the hang of it. A lot less mistakes were in store for the hours to come.

"No no no no no! You're not getting it! Little Lucy (the name of her character) is suppose to come in AFTER Juliet says her line!" the teacher said through the microphone on his desk.

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura replied.

"Good. Now Juliet try to say your line a bit louder because when we get the props it will be..."

As the teacher carried on, Misaki was getting things sorted behind stage. Everyone - even the boys, were behaving for the play. It was a bit surprising, normally someone would be goofing around by now, looks like a lot of things have changed.

Since Hikari isn't here every scene with Juliet in it will have to be skipped until they can get the mannequin fixed with her clothes. Some people considered Misaki can be the temporary Juliet but she still has to correct people who mess up, and it's pretty hard to hiss at them when you're meant to be in character. The mannequin will be ready by the next rehearsal two days from now (Wednesday).

The cameo characters (ones who only make a short appearance in the play) have nothing to do most of the time. Most of them only say one sentence and appear two or three times in the play. So they devised this system about halfway through rehearsal. Misaki would tell them when they're suppose to go on while they will sit behind the stage chatting and/or reading magazines. Seems like pretty hard work for Misaki but she already memorized the entire script so it's not THAT hard.

**Lunch break...**

Soon it was lunch break. They managed to get the cues sorted out (mostly) and after lunch they will perfect them and start learning the lines. Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko are eating their lunch by the shade of a tree.

"So whut did yu dink of rebersal?" Sakura said, while chewing a bite of her sandwich in her mouth.

"It was ok I guess, probably be more interesting if we had props and costumes." Misaki replied.

"Sorry I had to come up with that cue system thing Misaki. Now you have to call pretty much all the cameos on stage." Shizuko apologized.

"Nah it's ok, it made my job a bit more interesting." Misaki replied.

"Heey..you know that everyone backstage were whispering about Juliet's role..." Sakura whispered.

"True, she never auditioned for the role. Pretty suspicious if you ask me..." Shizuko said.

"Y-yeah..." Misaki said, as if she didn't know.

"I bet she pulled a few strings because their dating..." Sakura said.

"Makes sense to me." Misaki replied.

"Hmph, how grabby." Sakura moaned.

"Y-yeah, how annoying..." Misaki mumbled.

**Seika High, Monday the next week...**

Well today is the first day everyone wears their costumes. This week they focus on staying in character and getting changed in time. A few boys and girls have volunteered to be stagehands. Misaki has gotten the extra job of supervising them. Now the curtains, backdrops and lights will be put into rehearsal. Usui's Juliet mannequin has arrived. It is pretty much a regular old mannequin on wheels, with a layered pink dress, arms, a wig and some marks on it's head to resemble it's face. When it was rolled in there were a few snickers in the crowd, and a few 'I-feel-sorry-for-him' comments. But due to how popular he is, the comments were a bit more empathetic than just laughing at the sheer stupidness of how Usui talking to a mannequin is.

Ok people! The Balcony Scene! Places!" the teacher shouted. "

Everyone hurried around the stage like lost mice. The stagehands placing all the props and backdrops into the scene, two boys were rolling the green grass carpet and five were pushing the fake wooden castle balcony, slowly creeping into view from the left hand side of the stage. The fake balcony was very simple to make, just a large plank of wood, cut and painted to look like a castle. It was placed on a few wheels that impersonate bushes and there are some stairs and a small standing point to help the actors get up onto the balcony. The boys did most of the grunt work, the girls did things like placing the fake trees and bushes.

A stagehand lifted the mannequin onto the small standing point, placed it's fake arms on the balcony's rails, making it look like a real person (without a face).

"Start!" The teacher yelled.

A stagehand put on the background music, composed with simple sounds like crickets, wind and some occasional rustling of leaves and some soft bird sounds.

Usui slowly walked onto the stage, the thumping of his boots echoing through the empty tent. He was is his Romeo costume, a prince-like blue outfit (similar to the one in the original KWMS).

Everyone got a little microphone clipped onto the collar of their costume, so their voice are loud and clear.

The scene was as awkward as any other scene with Juliet. They say their lines and stare at the mannequin for a few seconds and continue, it was like having a talk show with a tree. Every time Usui looked up to the balcony and stared at a stupid mannequin he knew in three weeks he would be staring at a stupid girl's face instead. He would choose the mannequin over Hikari any day.

**Seika high, Wednesday...**

A new day of rehearsals, it's like yesterday's normal school day wasn't long enough. At first rehearsals were new and exciting. But know their pretty much doing the same thing over and over again. Change into costume, practice lines, practice scene, change costume again, practice scene, change, lunch, change, scene etc. blah blah blah. Everyone has changed into their costumes and practiced their lines.

"Okay everyone! Last Act, Last Scene!" The teacher shouted.

The last act and last scene, the tragedy where Juliet drinks the potion and romeo kills himself, and Juliet wakes up, finds romeo dead and kills herself. Hikari has changed the storyline around a bit though, the last scene will be the only part where they kiss. After they kill themselves they goto heaven and find each other and kiss and happily ever after etc.

After ten minutes the scene was nearly over. The stage was set in some flowery meadow in heaven, the mannequin was rolled into place, and Usui walked toward it.

"Juliet..." Usui said with as much happiness as he would allow himself to be (not that much).

The mannequin didn't reply (duh).

Usui wrapped his arms around the mannequin and gave it a disgustful kiss.

The boys behind the stage couldn't help but laugh. While there were a few girls thinking about how lucky that stupid mannequin Misaki was standing in the shadows of the stage, because she knew three weeks from now it wouldn't be some mannequin that will be getting that kiss.

I will be Hikari...

-End of Chapter 11-

Note: Sorry about delays! I think the new schedule might be 2 chapters every 2 weeks! Unless I get some inspiration!

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	12. The Form

**Kaichou wa maid sama! Fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 12**

**Hikari's apartment, 2 weeks later (Wednesday)…**

Hikari Rashi's Private Journal Entry

Wednesday, day XX month XXXX, year XXXX

Dear Journal,

Finally, the final week. My brilliant scheme still unharmed and the final phase is only two days away. Opening Night. I can see it now, my play going on as perfect as I imagined. I expect a roar of applause, a standing ovation! As I have said before this will not only be the ticket to my freedom of this wretched low-class life, but the ticket to ripping that stupid couple apart. It's like I can't stop repeating it over and over again! I feel so fulfilled, and yet fiendishly delighted...

I expect my father to get here any moment. He is coming to watch my brilliant play of Romeo and Juliet, starring his little angel! His flight is suppose to have arrived about an hour ago. I bet he's on his way here right now. Mom isn't coming though, she is still as busy as ever! So dad is gonna videotape the entire play and give it to her. Too bad he has to go back home only 2 hours after the show finishes. Oh well I know I'm going home the day after! I feel a little bit stir crazy* though, I've been in my apartment for the past few weeks! But I'm sure that's nothing a short 1-hour trip to the mall cant fix!

This journal was a great idea (like all other ideas I think up of). It's like all the feelings I keep inside of me are just let out with a short entry everyday.

Hikari,

Hikari locked her laptop with her set of passwords and turned it off. She then got changed and set off to her 1 hour shopping spree.

*Stir crazy is some kind of physiological problem that occurs when a person stays in the same place for an extremely long time. AKA. She needs to go outside or else she will become crazy.

**Seika High, the same day...**

When Misaki got to school it was extremely crowded, apparently the tickets for the show are on sale today. All Seika High students are allowed to get in for free and all those in the play can bring along one person. Misaki's mom is pretty busy painting more statues so she can't come. So Misaki will bring Suzuna as her special guest (if she isn't busy). The teacher said rehearsals will be moved to tomorrow so everyone can rehearse the day before opening night. Everybody has pretty much perfected their lines and cues. Everyone is doing what they can to make this play as perfect as possible. Hikari has even changed the ending.

Originally the ending kiss was suppose to be done in a bright flower meadow in heaven. But now it is a moonlit lakeside with fireflies, and due to Hikari's need to make the kiss perfect she came up with an idea. When the curtains are closed and last scene is gonna be set up, the stagehands will open up seven jars of fireflies to make the romantic atmosphere even stronger (even though it will never affect Usui).

Misaki squeezed her way through the giant wave of strangers who were heading toward the tent. By the time she got to the front door classes have already started.

**Lunch...**

Misaki and her friends were sitting under a tree eating their lunch. She had some fried tempura with rice and a nice bottle of water. While Sakura and Shizuko chatting freely, Misaki leaned against the tree, her lunch on her lap, poking at her rice. Misaki was thinking how life would be without Usui, no more constant annoyances and teasing. But she somehow feels empty inside, like a gaping hole in her heart. Before she could continue Sakura popped her train of thought.

"Misaki-chan? Why do you look soo sad?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! N-nothing really..." Misaki replied.

"But you looked troubled for some reason." Shizuko stated.

"N-no really guys, I don't want to talk about it." Misaki said.

"So there is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, I mean yes! No I mean..."

"Naah~ it's ok if you don't wanna talk about it Misaki-chan" Sakura said. "But if you ever need help just remember! We will always be here!" she said happily, lifting the pink charm on her necklace.

Misaki chuckled. "Y-yeah.." she said, smiling.

That cheered her up a bit but Misaki could still feel a huge gap in her heart. Her happiness just a crumpled up piece of paper in her heart. She has to tell him, tell him every single thing in crystal clear detail. If Hikari finds out then she will probably demolish her house, not probably, WILL demolish her house. But Misaki doesn't want her to find out of Usui to quit the play, she just wants to tell him, to let him know the truth.

Misaki stood up. "H-hey I'm gonna go to the toilet." she said in a saddened, weak voice.

"Something wrong? You sound pretty weak." Shizuko asked.

Misaki pointed to her barely touched lunch.

"Oh~ Ok take your time Misaki-chan!" Sakura said

Misaki ran into the school building, right when Sakura and Shizuko went out of sight she turned and headed for the stairs. She ran up them so fast it was like she was flying. When she got to the top she was panting, she opened the door and as expected, he was there.

Usui looked over his shoulder. "Misa-chan?" he said, with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"Usui...I have something to tell you." Misaki said, the sentence broken up by her short gasps for air.

**Later...**

A dark silence fell upon the two, all of Usui's hate for Hikari has been pushed to a limit so extreme he could murder her and not care. Usui is

"So she really planned all that? The Walkers is even with her?" Usui asked, breaking the silence.

Misaki nodded.

**Seika High, the next day...**

**Lunch...**

Auditions were intense, the teacher has now turned up his strictness ten fold. You can compare it to military training, line after line after line, it has to be perfect or else you get yelled at. Only extremely short breaths between lines, it has to be perfect, the atmosphere, the tone and the expressions. The teacher is really getting on everyone's nerves, especially Usui's

-Flashback-

"Juliet..." Usui said in perfect harmony with the romantic mood.

The teacher nodded professionally.

The mannequin didn't reply.

Usui took the mannequin and pulled it closer to him.

The teacher tapped his finger three times.

Usui slowly lowered his head and gave the mannequin a kiss.

Right after that happened the director yelled. "NO NO NO NO NOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TAKUMI? PUT MORE FEELING INTO IT! KISS IT AGAIN!"

Usui's eyebrow twitched. He gave the stupid thing another kiss.

"WRONG! YOU HESITATED FOR A SPLIT SECOND! AGAIN!"

Usui started to get even more annoyed. He repeated it again.

"MORE FEELING TAKUMI!"

And again...

"COME ON!"

Usui could hear the constant snickering from behind the stage. He wouldn't blame them though, not everyday you see a guy kiss a mannequin repeatedly. Soon the teacher's throat got soar from all the yelling, so lunch started half an hour early are the teacher gets some lozenges and a new microphone.

-Flashback over-

Sakura and Shizuko had to go help with something back at the tent. All the actors had to arrange their outfits by the times they go on, Shizuko didn't really have a problem but Juliet's little sister (Sakura) did. Misaki wanted to help too but after all the rehearsals and since the play is tomorrow, her desk is literally drowning with paperwork.

Misaki was flying through them at a speed of four dozen papers per second. The entire student council was frozen in sheer amazement. She hasn't been this fast since the parents complained against the influence the boys have against girls. Even though Misaki was pretty much flying through the paperwork it still took her a long time to finish. After the signing came the sorting, and after that came the stapling, then after that came the delivering, then after that came the checking and finally everyone left except for Misaki.

Misaki was just about to leave when she noticed a couple of papers stacked together on a desk. She knew she had went through every single sheet in that ocean of paper. She thought for a while and realized that it must be the paper everyone was gathering around while she was dashing from office to office, delivering the papers.

Misaki felt like she had no fuel left. All her concentration and power went into that sequence of events. She slowly grabbed the papers and sat down on her desk. She glanced at the cover.

Seika High Japan

Student Transfer Forms

IMPORTANT: Due THIS Wednesday!

'Student Transfer Forms'...sounds like something that should belong somewhere in the office. It might have gotten mixed with the giant stack. Well no use returning it now, everyone should've left by now. Might as well see what she could do with it...

Misaki flipped the page.

Seika High Student Transfer Forms

Hikari Rashi

Name: Rashi, Hikari

DOB: 27/06/92

Gender: Female

Nationality: English/Japanese

Transferring to: Kingstorm School for the Gifted, England

Reason: For unknown reasons with her father ***** Rashi.

Grades:

Kanji: A-

English: N/A (She was not able to participate due to the fact English is her first language)

Math: A

Geo: B

History: B+

Music: A

P.E: A+

Confirmation Signature:_

Misaki, only mildly startled flipped the page.

Seika High Student Transfer Forms

Usui Takumi

Name: Takumi, Usui

DOB: 23/04/92

Gender: Male

Nationality: English/Japanese

Transferring to: Kingstorm School for the Gifted, England

Reason: For unknown reasons with ***** Rashi.

Grades:

Kanji: A+

English: A+

Math: A+

Geo: A+

History: A+

Music: A+

P.E: A+

Confirmation: _

That really pushed Misaki over the edge. The decision resting on her shoulders. She had a choice, stoop to a new low and trash the paper or sign it. But if she did sign then it guarantees that Usui will be leaving. But if she doesn't than both of them will stay. Hikari can't pin the blame on Misaki that she refused to sign because if was the office's responsibility anyway, and Misaki's house will remain standing. But that is just too low.

But then something hit her. Was this the luck she's been waiting for? The only thing that could turn this entire thing around? But why is it this way or why does it have to be this hard? Sure Hikari is a mean, selfish, ignorant, spoiled, rotten b*tch but Misaki couldn't stoop to her level. Misaki can't become the evil scheming and selfish devil Hikari is. But think of the wonder and happiness this could bring to her life...

The decision was hers. The gates are going to close soon. Misaki needs to decide. Sign or trash...

**Later...**

Misaki was at the gates, she headed down the sidewalk with tears flowing down her cheeks.

The papers sat there on a workers desk, with their corners stapled, and their forms confirmed...

-End of Chapter 12-

Note: OMG I'm SOO SORRRYYYY! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I guess I got too caught up in school again...sheesh, stupid people, stupid speech, stupid teachers, friends moving away...

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	13. Opening Night

**Kaichou wa maid sama! fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 13**

Hikari Rashi's Private Journal Entry

Thursday, Day XX, Month XXXX, Year XXXX

Dear Journal,

Ah~ Opening Night. What a wonderful day it is...for me. My plan has succeeded, everything passed with flying colors. Every single one of my phases absolutely flawless. My dad, Usui and I will soon be on a plane back to England. After which me and Usui will become high school sweethearts and soon marriage! I can see my future before me! Fame, Fortune, my wonderful husband by my side! All thanks to me and my amazing plan.

Soon all of this will be behind me, I will have to encode these past entries more to keep the plan safe and all but that's some other time. My plan has succeeded so much, and I can't thank the man who made this all work (again). My wonderful, gullible, more-of-a-pawn-then-a-dad father, my dad. After all! I will always be **his little angel**~

Hikari,

Hikari stood up in excitement and left the room without doing ANYTHING else.

**Seika High, the same day...**

It's a happy and cheerful morning, the sun is shinning, clouds are dotted across the sky, a cool breeze is present to cancel out the heat and everyone is all worked up for the play. But before that play happens there must be a rehearsal, and a very tough, strict and serious rehearsal teacher waiting for them.

Misaki's job doesn't seem to have any affect anymore, everyone knows their lines, when they go on and when to change into their next costumes. So the only job she can do is fill in if someone is not present or cannot do their part for some reason.

When Misaki arrived at the gate and looked up at everyone's happy, smiling faces. _Happy_...the complete opposite of what she's feeling now...

**Later...**

The first rehearsal will go on as planned, every scene meant to be played like they're performing tonight. As expected everyone remembered everything they have to do. Only difference - Hikari was there, every now and then she would take a pitiful glance at Misaki, who was sitting on a chair in the shadows of the stage.

Every scene went perfectly, every action, emotion and dialogue were perfect. Everyone has worked a full month for this play, a month filled with laughing, shouting, mess-ups, mannequins and of course excitement. Everyone was looking forward to the play except for two people, Usui and Misaki. It's like the world is falling apart, every memory and every hardship just came running back through Misaki's mind, she could imagine how much easier this would be if all of that never happened, and how empty her life would be if it didn't.

But it's no time to wander on that problem, maybe some other time, who knows? Maybe the universe will open it's eyes upon this problem and solve it.

The teacher clasped his hands and stood up from his chair. "Okay everyone! Final scene! COME ON! MOVE IT!" he shouted strictly.

A few boys pushed in the props and pulled the backdrop onto stage.

"Okay...ACTION!" the teacher shouted.

On that cue the girls opened some jars of fireflies, a special touch Hikari decided to add to the final scene- the kissing scene. The gentle music started to play and as soon as the fireflies were spread out enough, the two slowly walked onto the stage. You could hear the clacking of Hikari's heels, taking long gentle strides toward the middle of the stage. On the other end was Usui, his boots hitting the stage, thumping loudly, as if he's mad (which of course, he is).

As the two reached center stage, about one meter apart, Hikari spoke. "Romeo..." she said, her voice as gentle as the ocean breeze.

Usui clenched his fist inconspicuously. "Juliet..." he replied, with a hint crookedness in his voice.

Hikari grinned devilishly "You know what do to Romeo..." she whispered silently.

"Tch..." Usui mumbled. He put one hand behind Hikari's waist and one behind her head.

Hikari slowly closed her eyes and positioned her head for the kiss.

Usui slowly lowered his head, with his face obviously disgusted. Right as they were about to kiss...Usui pushed Hikari away.

Hikari took a step back to balance herself again. She looked up furiously. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YO-" she was about to finish when she realized everyone was looking at her. She shifted into a calm position and said "What do you think your doing Usui." she hissed silently.

"Yes Takumi, what DO you think you're doing?" the teacher asked impatiently.

Usui paused for a moment, then he found an excuse. "I feel that it would be best to leave the kiss for the end. To build tension and emotion." he replied professionally.

Hikari chuckled. "I'm sorry honey." she said politely. "But do you understand how stupid that soun-"

Before she could finish, the teacher interrupted. "Very amusing Takumi, very amusing. Although I may have some disagreements I will accept your request. We shall leave the kiss until the real performance." he replied.

Hikari stood there, dumbfounded. "Eh?" she said.

There were snickers and chuckles coming from behind the stage. As Hikari stormed off to the changing room some boys and girls were whispering to each other. Mostly asking each other the same questions.

"Are they a real couple?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"Maybe he's just trying to be romantic."

"She must feel pretty embarrassed right now, you know, to have her boyfriend refuse a romantic kiss."

"Omg what a meanie Takumi is!"

"I bet it's just something they agreed on."

"Then why did Hikari looked so shocked?"

"Err...acting?"

"Haha, yeah right, get real."

These different replies and theories were completely wrong. But Hikari knew the REAL reason why Usui wouldn't kiss her. But she had no worries, after the kiss tonight she can picture it now. Them on a plane to England and they will live a fulfilling life together. An evil grin crept onto her face.

"Alright people! Lunch break!" the teacher said on his microphone.

**Lunch...**

The kiss refusal during the rehearsal topic soon went astray. Everyone started getting worked up about the play tonight. Everyone has already arranged a small congratulatory party after the play. A sort of "Hooray for the play's success" kind of thing. As expected Hikari will be the star of the party, as she is the one who organized this play. Even though there will be free food from Le Bronze Cafe (which Hikari agreed to pay for) Misaki doesn't feel like going. Suzuna will just stop by and maybe grab some food then leave.

Misaki sat down in the middle of the grassy field, Sakura and Shizuko started talking about how exciting the play will be.

"Kyaah~! I can't WAIT for the play tonight! I'm so excited!" Sakura said with her body shaking in anticipation of how great the play is going to be.

"We even get to go to Le Bronze cafe! I hear that their food is very exquisite! They have the latest in cooking and ordering technology! They have an automated waiting service! With the push of a button you can call for a waiter! They even have..."

As Shizuko blabbered on about technology Sakura and Misaki had a small chat.

"So Misaki! Are you excited for the play?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! IT's gonna be real great!" Misaki replied.

"So watcha gonna get at Le Bronze? I feel like eating a whole bowl full of their umm...gelato!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh umm...I wasn't actually going to go to Le Bronze. Because I don't really-"

"WHAT?" Shizuko interrupted in the middle of explaining their computer stove system.

"But Misaki-chaan! It wouldn't be a party without you!" Sakura wailed.

"I'm sorry but I really don't feel like going..." Misaki said.

"B-but the technology is state-of-the-art!" Shizuko stated.

"Please come!" Sakura said.

"But-"

"We can't enjoy the party without you!" Sakura wailed.

"We've got to stick together!" Shizuko said.

"Yeah! BFFs!" Sakura said as she pointed to her necklace.

"Yeah!" Shizuko agreed, pointing to hers.

"Uhh...fine." Misaki said, smiling warmly.

**Seika High Outdoor Theater, 6:45 PM (15 minutes 'till showtime)**

Everyone had just finished changing, Misaki peeked over the curtains. There was a huge (yet organized) sea of people. Every seat filled, all the way down the theater. The sound of short chats and squeals of excitement filled the air. The entire theatre was dark except for the stage and some lamps by the complimentary food tables. This must have been expensive.

"All right everyone! Only quarter of an hour until showtime!" the teacher said behind the stage. "Remember! Keep in character and NEVER and I mean NEVER forget your lines!"

"Yes sensei!" they all replied.

"Now go and have a quick read through your lines, have a drink, arrange your clothes or whatever you think is right! Meet you back here at 6:58!" he said.

The group of students dispersed.

"6:58!" the teacher said again.

**6:51 PM**

Misaki looked around the back stage. She could see how many different things people were doing. Some were practicing lines together, some were acting all professional and getting a drink and a small snack and some were in a group of friends, comforting each other, encouraging themselves. Wait a minute...

"Sakura and Shizuko! I better check on how their doing!" Misaki thought.

She looked around to see if she could find one of them. She found Sakura and Shizuko sitting in two chairs, practicing their lines. Misaki walked toward them to check up on how they're doing.

"B-but Onee-chan! Please!" Sakura wailed.

"No Rose. You cannot come to the festival with me!" Shizuko replied.

"Waah~!" Sakura cried.

"and that's when the scene ends." Shizuko said.

Misaki clapped. "This was amazing! Good job!"

Sakura became all sparkly-eyed. "Really?" she asked innocently.

"Of course it was!" Misaki replied happily.

"Ah Misaki! Do you think you could help Sakura with the next scene while I go get some water?" Shizuko asked.

"Sure!" Misaki replied.

Misaki helped Sakura with her lines and soon the teacher was calling.

"Okay everyone! Gather up! It's almost showtime!" he said.

As everyone pooled back together Hikari went out to the audience. She scanned for her father's seat, which was meant to be on the first row. When she came across the seat she saw her bodyguard, Harry occupying it.

"Harry! Where is Father?" Hikari hissed silently.

"He had something to do. But don't worry." Harry said as he took a video camera out from his breast pocket. "He will see the video when you are at Le Bronze."

"Tch...then be sure to film EVERYTHING." Hikari demanded as she walked backstage.

**7:00 PM**

The teacher walked center stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This entire month has been a huge burden for us. A lot of shouting, mess-ups, hard work and extremely long and boring rehearsals. But all of our pain and suffering is all for this day. The day we show you how hard Seika has worked to make this play the best it can be. Now without further ado I present to you, Seika High's first ever production! Romeo and Juliet!" He started to walk off-stage.

The audience clapped formally, a few shouts and loud whistles were heard as well.

**8:07 PM**

Th play has gone by perfectly so far, everyone is content with the play. Except Hikari. Her father hasn't arrived yet, this might be a bad sign. But no time to worry now, the curtains are closed and the final scene is about to begin.

Hikari fixed her make-up and she stood standing by the edge of the stage when she saw Harry walking up the stairs.

"What do you want Harry?" Hikari hissed.

"Miss Rashi I'm very sorry to interrupt. Bu-"

"Oh you better be sorry." Hikari stated.

Harry gritted his teeth."Miss Rashi I have some bad news."

Hikari froze. "E-eh?" she stuttered.

"Your laptop, someone has been using it." Harry said.

Hikari chuckled. "My laptop is being used?" she asked. "Oh my laptop is being used it's the end of the world!" she said sarcastically.

Harry was standing there, embarrassed by his false alarm.

"What could possibly be on that lapto-"

Then it hit her.

She dashed backstage and Harry followed her. The teacher saw her running toward the back exit. He chased after her.

"Hikari! What are you doing? The final scene is about to start!" he whispered furiously into Hikari's ear.

"Stall it. For as long as you can! Just tell them it's break or something! I will come back! Just wait for me!" Hikari shouted.

"MISS RASHI! THE PLAY MUST BE FINISHE-"

"Miss Rashi says to stall them." Harry interrupted in a low, serious voice.

The teacher gulped. "M-miss Rashi says t-to st-tall t-them." he replied shakily.

and the teacher did as he was told.

**8:23 PM, Hikari's Apartment...**

Hikari ran through the door.

"Dad!" she shouted.

No reply.

"Dad!" she repeated, running across the hallway.

Still no reply.

Hikari opened the door to the reading room. He saw her father's arm rested on the armrest of the large, black, leather chair. A portion of the back of his head creeping out from the side of the chair.

"Dad?" Hikari said.

There was a slight pause. Then a sound of a laptop lid being closed. Her father turned the chair towards Hikari, the laptop resting on his lap. "That's right Hikari, you will always be **my little angel**..."

Hikari stood there, in shock.

-End of Chapter 13-

Note: Whew~ a chapter finished. Well looks like this series will end on the next chapter! It's been a couple of months since I started this fanfic! Well next up is the final chapter to this series!

A reply to some comments:

Yes my grammar is a bit umm...bad but I **tried** to fix that! Feel free to leave some more comments and/or opinions!

~XxBlazingFuryxX

Remember: I DO NOT own KWMS! This is just a fanfic!


	14. Race Against Time

**Kaichou wa maid sama! Fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 14**

**Seika High Staff Room, 8:27 PM**

As the audience enjoys the short break, the students are starting to question where the main star has gone. Misaki is handling the commotion backstage and the teacher is pretty much in a state of panic.

"Oh my god what if she doesn't make it back in time?" he wailed, his palms on both of his cheeks, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure she will." A teacher calmly replied.

"But it has been an entire TWENTY minutes! The audience is waiting for the final scene!" he snapped.

"Just calm down, all of this will be fixed somehow." the other teacher said.

**Backstage...**

"Where is Hikari?" a student shouted.

"Did she bail on us?" another one questioned angrily.

"Is the play ruined?" Sakura wailed.

A large wave of students are complaining on where the heck Hikari is. Misaki is trying to control the commotion but it isn't really working out.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer any of your questions now!" Misaki shouted, her voice barely heard due to the noise that the students were making.

"What happened to her?" A student asked.

"Is she gonna be back?" Another one asked.

"Who will play Juliet?" Another one shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Misaki shouted even louder, her voice finally silenced the crowd.

"..."

An awkward silence filled the room.

**Hikari's Apartment, 8:28 PM**

-Flashback 3 hours ago-

"Well it's about time to go!" Hikari's dad said merrily.

"Sir, the car is waiting." Harry said through the door.

"Ah yes! First let me get my black jacket." He replied.

Hikari's dad walked down the hallway, peeking into rooms to check if his jacket was in one of them. When he got to the dinning room he could see his jacket hanging on a chair.

"Ah! There it is!" he said.

He ran up to it and took it from the chair. He noticed Hikari's laptop wide-open, the screen black but the power button still lighted. He thought it wouldn't be a problem if he turned it off for her, probably saving whatever she's done. He sat down on the chair and grabbed the mouse. He waved it around and soon the laptop screen lighted up again. Hikari's dad went to the menu and pressed the shut down option. As it was starting to shut down a window popped up. It read:

** System Warning:**

You have some unsaved changes to Journal File #29  
Do you want to save?

l** Yes** l l** No** l l **Cancel **l

Hikari's dad hovered the cursor over the Yes option when he caught a glimpse of Hikari's Entry. He thought he misread it and looked again. He clicked the Cancel button and the shut down was canceled. He then leaned closer to the screen. His eyes closely examining the entry.

"I beg your pardon sir but we might be late for Hikari's play" Harry said.

"Oh yes. The play..." He replied in monotone.

He got up and grabbed the video camera from the couch. He called Harry in and threw the camera at him. Harry caught it almost instinctively.

"I'm sorry but what is this sudden ninja-like throwing style you have developed sir?" Harry asked.

Hikari's dad sat down on the chair in front of Hikari's laptop. "I have some...very important matters to attend to. I entrust you to film the play while I sort these matters."

"Err...I mean, yes sir." Harry replied as he walked out the door.

As soon as Harry closed the door Hikari's dad carried on reading. His mind absorbing every single word written on that document.

-Flashback over-

Hikari was shocked. She stood just by the door. Her dad was sitting in a black leather chair, turned away from Hikari. She could only see a portion of his head, just creeping over the edge of the chair. Her laptop was sitting on his lap, after all he has just finished reading a journal. Hikari's journal.

Hikari tried her best to stay calm. "Now, now dad. That was just a story I wrote. You know like the one I made in 7th gra-"

"Be quiet." he said firmly.

"-it got an A...wait what?" she asked.

"Be quiet." he repeated.

"O-okay daddy." Hikari said innocently.

He chuckled. "Really Hikari. Even considering the circumstances you still try to act cute."

"Well maybe YOU should've left the laptop alone! You should have respected my personal privacy and-"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted furiously.

Hikari flinched.

"You lying, scheming, evil cheat! How DARE you take advantage of a fathers love for his only daughter! How your DARE interfere with the love of two students! You should be ashamed!" he snapped.

"..."

"I thought sending you here was going to change your ways. But turns out I was wrong."

"Oh REALLY..." Hikari mumbled sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth young lady!" he snapped.

Hikari's anger snapped. Nobody was going to treat her like this, not even her dad. "What if I don't want to huh?" she snapped back.

"I'm warning you..." her dad said.

"You think you scare me? Huh? You think you can make me cry and run into my pillow screaming my sadness away? Well you CANT so watcha gonna do about it huh?" Hikari said.

Her dad took out a cellphone. It's screen had a message on it, something that Hikari swore was bad news for her. The second after he took it out of his pocket, he pressed the send button.

"Harry! Ralph!" he shouted out.

Within seconds they arrived. "Yes sir?" they said together.

"Take her away, I need some time to think of a suitable punishment for her..." he ordered.

"S-sir?" Harry stuttered. "You mean your daughter?"

"Yes Harry. Take her away" he repeated slowly.

The two bodyguards nodded. Grabbing Hikari by the arms and lifting her one foot above ground.

"Let me GO you idiots!" she shouted.

"Where to sir?" Ralph asked.

"To her room." he threw a key at Ralph. "Lock her up, I will decide her punishment tomorrow."

Ralph caught the keys in a blink of an eye. "How about food sir?"

Her dad turned away.

The two bodyguards looked at each other. Child abuse? That's a bit harsh isn't it? Well orders are orders, better disconnect the phone chords and lock the windows as well.

Right before they left the room her dad said something. "Fine, lock her up with some leftover pizza."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

Meanwhile Hikari was kicking and struggling in mid-air. "L-let go of me you idiots!" she retorted.

The bodyguards may have been professionally trained but they were starting to feel unbalanced. This girl sure is strong.

"Ughhh let go!" Hikari repeated.

They swung her onto her bed, yanked the phone cord and dragged the phone out with them. Locking the door as they exited.

Hikari immediately ran up to the door and started banging on it. "HEY! Let me out!" she commanded.

The door opened ajar and a box of cold pizza was thrown though it. The door immediately closed again.

**Seika High, 8:31 PM**

Everyone was called backstage for an important announcement.

"Listen up everyone!" the teacher shouted.

The chatting stopped.

"Now, we have received some bad news. I have received a text message from . Due to unknown reasons, Hikari cannot continue the play." he announced sadly.

Some aww's were heard.

"I know we have worked extremely hard for this, but at least we did most of it." the teacher said.

"But we NEED to end it!" a student shouted.

"Yeah! Without an ending we cant go on!" another one agreed.

"We have a spare dress at the back!" a student stated.

"Ooh! I wanna do it!" a girl volunteered.

"But you don't look anything like Hikari!" a boy replied.

"But who does?" another boy asked.

Sakura had an idea. "Ooh~! Misaki-chan does!"

Everyone turned toward Misaki.

"E-eh? Me?" Misaki stuttered.

The teacher took out the brochure made for the play with Hikari's picture on it. He walked toward Misaki. "Hmmm..." he mumbled as he simultaneously switched focus between the two of them. His expression seeming most unsatisfied.

"Uhh..."Misaki moaned silently.

"She's perfect!" he shouted with glee. Flinging the brochure in the air.

"E-eh what?" Misaki questioned in shock while everyone was celebrating around her.

"Now get this girl into the costume! The crowd is waiting!" the teacher said.

The girls saluted. "Right away sir!" they said. They grabbed Misaki and ran into the changing room.

Everything was going to fast. "Wait! Don't I get a say in thiiiiiiiiii-"

Before she could finish she was sucked into the changing room and the door closed.

"Hurry!" the teacher shouted. "Unless Hikari comes back this show continues in twenty minutes!" he said.

**Hikari's Apartment, 8:34 PM**

"Dammit." Hikari cursed, her back leaning against the door.

Hikari had managed to calm down. She has decided that the only way to win was to do what she does best. Scheme.

She stood up. She rummaged through her luggage and found her passport and dozens of hundred pound* notes. She grabbed her a handbag and stuffed the pizza into the front pocket and a few of her clothes into the back. Her dad may have trapped her in her room, but she refuses to stay. She changed into some jeans and a tank top and grabbed some gloves. She slipped on some sneakers (or trainers as the English people call it) and opened the window.

She looked down, a drain pipe, a nice wide ledge and the ground only four floors down. Chances are slim, but Hikari is motivated and crazy enough to go for it. "Sayonara idiots." she mumbled as she stepped out onto the wide ledge below her window.

The wind blew her hair across her face, sending a chill down her spine. She breathed in and out, ready to start her daredevil-like scheme. She slowly side-stepped across the ledge, hidden in the darkness of the night. As soon as she felt the drain pipe, she grabbed onto it with her arms and legs and slid down.

The timing had to be precise, only one second afterwards used the rubber of her shoe to slow her down. She landed on her butt on solid, cold cement. Not the best thing ever, but she was barely injured. Hikari smiled devilishly. Now all that's left is to go to Seika, grab Usui and get a flight to America- far away from wherever her dad is gonna look. She got into a cab and started calculating the time she has left. Seika is only 18 minutes away.

"Here I come Romeo..." she said. Her evil smile almost dominating her face.

.

.

-End of Chapter 14-

.

.

.

Note: Well I did say it wuz gonna end at this chapter but I felt like building suspense. Surprise! But I feel as though I ruined it somehow...please forgive me if I did!

~XxBlazingFuryxX

*pounds is the currency in England. One pound is a little bit over a dollar.


	15. Showstopper

**Kaichou wa maid sama! Fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 15**

**Seika High, 8:42 PM**

The audience's good mood is starting to drop down to the 'annoyed and grumpy' zone. The farther the time before the final scene stretches the farther their patience does. Around two or four people have left due to the short amount of time they had to watch the play. Misaki has just finished changing. The cooling sensation of relief flowing through her veins, every problem is solved. She is wearing a spare Juliet dress, filled with pink frills and a buff, itchy interior. The dress was really tight and extremely itchy, but it was easy for the demon president to cope with it.

"Eight minutes everyone! Eight minutes!" the teacher excitedly reminded everyone.

"Misakiiii~~!" Sakura squealed.

"Ah! Sakura, what are you doing he-"

"Congratulations Misaki-chan! You got the part!" Sakura said.

"A-ah thank you Sakura." Misaki replied.

Sakura moved in beside Misaki's ear. "You also get to kiss Usui, all the girls are really jealous!" she whispered.

Misaki flinched, a thin red blush started to appear on her face. "Y-yeah..."

"Sakura! Can you help us over here?" A girl shouted from across the stage.

"Yeah! See ya Misaki-chan! Congrats again!" she shouted while running across to help out.

"Yeah, thanks." Misaki said. She turned around and Usui was standing in front of her.

He walked in front of her and stopped. "Look to your left Ayuzawa." he whispered, and he continued to walk past her.

"Huh?" Misaki mumbled. She looked to her side, several bright devil eyes were watching her every move. Judging by the length of their hair and their uniforms they were probably some jealous girls that Sakura mentioned. A dark aura was surrounding them, voices were heard- mostly wails on how lucky she was on getting the part. "E-heh...hi you guys..." Misaki said.

"Hello Misaki." they all replied in a dark tone.

"I'm gonna go now..." Misaki said, walking away.

**A taxi, 8:43 PM**

Hikari was sitting in the back impatiently, only five minutes until she reaches Seika- earlier then planned. She decided to phone Gerard incase her father has informed him of the failure of her plan. She didn't have her usual cellphone but Hikari always thinks ahead, she has an extra one in her closet. Those stupid bodyguards didn't bother checking the room thoroughly. She has the Walker's mansion number in her contacts.

After a few rings some butler must have picked up. "Good morning*, this is the Walker mansion. How may I be of service?" a butler asked.

"This is Hikari Rashi, may I speak with Gerard?" Hikari asked.

"I am sorry Sir Gerard isn't currently at the mansion. But I will transfer you call."

There was a long beep then some ringing. A few seconds later Gerard picked up. "Good evening Hikari."

"Hey Gerard has my father told you abo-"

"Heard about your play from my butler Cedric, he's been recording the entire thing." he interrupted.

"Oh ok. Where are you?" Hikari asked.

Gerard sighed. "I'm in a hotel in Japan, I flew here to make sure your plan succeeds. Although the current situation doesn't look to good...for you that is." his tone dead serious.

"I'm on my way to fix that, my dad found out about the plan." Hikari replied.

Gerard became mildly startled. "W-wait, you father knows about the plan?" he asked almost alarmingly.

"Yes but I'm gonna fix that, I'm on my way to Seika, I'm gonna grab Usui and head to America." she replied.

Gerard was startled this wasn't part of the plan he agreed to fund. "But wait! The main objective was to ge-"

Hikari arrived at Seika."I'm already here. Bye." she said, ending the call.

She got out of the cab and gave the driver some pocket change from her wallet. Which took a while to locate through the fat wads of cash she had. She told him to keep the change and hastily grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the car, running toward the theatre. On her way she brushed of some of the dirt she got from the climb down the building and she tied her hair up using a rubber band that she got in her backpack.

"Right on time..." she mumbled.

**Seika High, 8:49 PM**

Misaki was at the edge of the stage, curtains closed, only seconds from opening. Excitement was building up in the audience, almost picking up from where it left off a half hour ago. The stagehands were just setting up the rest of the props. The teacher walked up onto stage. He raised his hand, his fingers counting down to the raising of the curtains

Three...Two...One...

_Whoosh!_

Right before the teacher gave the signal a girl leaped onto the stage and dashed through the curtains. Everyone stunned to see who this girl was. She raised her head and she spoke.

"I'm back..." Hikari said.

Like a gunshot, several conversations started.

"Hikari!" the teacher said in amazement. "B-but your father said t-"

"Forget what he said! Let's just finish this damn play, seeing that the final scene hasn't started yet..." she said.

"Err...but the audience is waiting." the teacher said.

"They can wait." Hikari said, walking toward the changing room.

"B-but."

Hikari turned around. "They can **wait**." she said, her tone dark and threatning.

"Y-yes Hikari..." the teacher replied shakily.

Hikari walked toward the changing room, she glanced at Misaki, standing right in her path in the spare Juliet costume. No worries, she's got her costume in her big fat travelers bag. As she passed by the shocked demon president she paused when she got around one foot behind her. She chuckled softly. "Game over Misaki." she mumbled as she continued to the changing room.

Misaki heard the changing room door close behind her. "That's right..." the words no louder than a pin drop. "Game over..."

All hope is lost...

.

.

.

.

**8:55 PM**

The audience's mood is turning critical, a mere six minutes and they have become more annoyed and impatient than before. Around a dozen people have left already. It's been almost an hour since this play was meant to finish. Some people say the end of a play is as important as the beginning, well this one better be good considering how long they had to wait for the damn scene.

Hikari has just gotten out of the changing room. Her Juliet costume the same as before (with a few minor crumples). Although by the squeaks that come out when she walks it seems that she's still wearing sneakers (or trainers or whatever) looks like there weren't any spare heels. She walked toward the stage, the final moment between her and the rest of her life. Her plan is going to succeed after all.

"Come on! Let's end this thing!" the teacher shouted. He ran center stage in front of the microphone. He raised his hand again with three fingers raised.

Three...Two...One...

As the final finger dropped the stagehands pulled the curtains aside and the audience applauded. That applause showed how excited they were after all the waiting. Pitiful.

The teacher turned on the microphone."Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for the long delay of the final scene. We have had some difficulties with the actress who is performing the part of Juliet. We sincerely apologize for this proble-"

"Just get on with it already!" an impatient audience member shouted.

The teachers eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the final scene of Seika High's first production. Romeo and Juliet!" he shouted.

The audience gave another pitiful round of applause.

At that moment the girls released the jar of fireflies, within seconds all of them were dotted across the stage. A few Ooo's and Aah's came from the audience.

The gentle music started to play and the two slowly walked onto the stage. You could hear the clacking of Hikari's heels, taking long gentle strides toward the middle of the stage. On the other end was Usui, his boots hitting the stage, thumping loudly.

As the two reached center stage, about one meter apart, Hikari spoke. "Romeo..." she said almost hastily.

Usui's eyebrow twitched. "Juliet..." he replied, with a hint crookedness in his voice.

Hikari grinned devilishly.

"Tch..." Usui mumbled. He put one hand behind Hikari's waist and one behind her head.

Hikari slowly closed her eyes and positioned her head for the kiss.

Well no use turning back or Hikari will cut everyone's head off. Usui slowly and cautiously lowered his head for the kiss.

Their lips are only centimeters away. The small distance between them starting to close. As soon as there is no distance between them, there is no hope.

Seconds like minutes, minutes like hours. Time is passing by as slow as hell for Misaki. Their just a hair apart now. "Dammit..." she curses.

Suddenly the audience gasps.

"Huh?" Hikari mumbles. She opens her eyes.

Usui pushes Hikari away immediately.

Hikari falls of balance and falls down. She gets up, rubbing a spot on her head, using her other arm to keep her up. She looks toward the audience. Or at least where the audience was.

It was complete chaos. Dozens of people running toward their nearest exit. Everyone leaving as if they were water in a bucket full of holes. In the middle of the sea of people several people are lined up in dark green bullet-proof vests. They were holding guns, shields and they were all looking at one person. Hikari.

As soon as the last terrified audience member fled from the tent Hikari, who was still on the floor of the stage spoke."What the hell are you doing?" Hikari roared furiously.

None of them replied.

Usui slowly and inconspicuously made his way backstage.

Suddenly the uniformed men started to part, and out came a young gentleman. Around his late teens, black haired and good looking. In other words, Gerard.

"W-what are you doing here? You have completely ruined the play!" Hikari shouted. She got up and leaned down toward Gerard. "and more importantly, the plan." she hissed through her teeth.

Gerard calmly replied. "Well that is why I have come here. The plan. You have completely ruined it." his voice as silent as a whistle.

"W-what?" Hikari replied, she has no idea what he's talking about. Completely ruined it? She was fixing it for all she cares.

"Let's talk about this later, shall we?" he said. He turned around and walked back. The uniformed men parting as he passed by.

"Wait! Come back here traitor!" Hikari shouted.

"Take her away." Gerard said.

"Affermative. Miss Rashi you are under arrest for blackmail, scheming and running away from a secured location." one of the men replied. Probably their leader.

Suddenly two men jumped onstage. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us Miss Rashi." they said as each of them grabbed one of her arms.

"H-hey! Let go!" Hikari retorted.

"Let's go boys." their leader ordered.

"Yes sir!" the men replied.

They all started to exit the theatre. The men holding Hikari lifted her offstage and ran out the door.

"L-let go of me you idiots!" she said, her legs kicking the air.

Without another word, the two men exited the theatre.

An eerie silence dawned over the students of Seika High. All their minds buzzing with the same thought.

"What...the heck...just happened?" a boy said.

None of them knew. But people are going to be talking about this for a LONG time.

.

.

.

-End of Chapter 15-

.

Note: Well looks like another chapter is gonna be released! Expect it after the new year! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes that I overlooked! Sorry for the people who hate suspense.

.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

~XxBlazingFuryxX


	16. The End

**Kaichou wa maid sama! Fanfic**

**Hikari Rashi**

**Chapter 16**

**Err...somewhere, 8:32 PM**

Hikari sits there, in an empty room with cement walls, their white paint literally peeling off like dead skin. In front of her is a small, grey metal table, a perfect match to her small, grey metal chair. The metal door is locked up tight. A single light hangs from the ceiling, flickering every few seconds. Hikari gazed into the light, her senses numbed as her mind focused on that single light, just flickering...on...off...on...off...on...off...on...of-

The door whooshed open. Two men stepped in.

"Hello Hikari" Gerard said.

"Why hello traitor" she replied in a grim tone. She looked down, too angry to look those two in the face

"My, my a bit unhappy today now are we?" he said.

Hikari mumbled something.

"Tsk, Tsk, Hikari. Now your probably wondering why we had to interrupt your little play now."

Hikari looked up, now this was something she actually wanted to hear.

Gerard looked down on her, grinning. "Well lets just skip facts and get right to the point now shall we..."

Hikari didn't reply.

"Well lets see...oh. You called me right before your dashing return to the play and said you are going to grab Usui and head to America and live a nice happy life togethe-"

"Well EVERYTHING was going FINE you had to butt in RIGHT before the play ended! I mean you COMPLETELY ruined EVERYTHI-"

"I ruined everything? YOU MISSED THE POINT!" Gerard snapped back.

Hikari flinched.

"THE POINT WAS TO GET USUI TO ENGLAND! NOT FOR YOU TWO TO LIVE HAPPY EVER AFTER!"

Hikari was too shocked to reply. "Ughh...how could I have been so stupid..." she thought.

Gerard took a deep breath. "Well Miss Rashi I'm sorry to tell you this. But I'm afraid that were going to have to send you to your father."

"M-my father?" she stuttered.

"Well we are very disappointed in you Hikari, but due to laws and all that we cannot think of a suitable punishment for you." he replied.

"B-but!" Hikari said, standing up from her seat.

"Guards!" Cedric shouted.

Suddenly two men with bullet proof vests and helmets came into the room and grabbed Hikari's arms.

"H-hey! You cant do this to me!" she snapped.

"Face it Hikari, you failed. Now you must face what all failures face...punishment." he said. He turned around. "Take her away men." he said.

"Yes sir!" the two guards said. They lifted Hikari off the ground and shakily carried her out the door.

"H-hey! Come back and face me you B*STARDS!" Hikari shouted as she was carried out the door.

Gerard grinned.

...

...

**Seika High, the next day...**

As usual Misaki arrived at school bright and early. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The school was ablaze with gossip and rumors about Hikari's sudden arrest. Everyone at the play was making up their own, exaggerated story about what happened and why she was arrested. But nonetheless nobody's theory was true, after all nobody knows about Hikari being rich or who the Walkers are.

As Misaki was searching for Shizuko and Sakura she bumped into Usui.

"Ah..Usui, good morning. Have you seen Shizuko and Sakura?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Usui said in his normal, cool way. He then pointed to the front door.

"Ah thank you!" Misaki said in a bright and happy tone. She started to dash toward them when someone pulled on her arm.

She was being pulled by someone. She turned around to see who was grabbing her arm, she saw Usui holding onto her wrist, swiftly pulling her toward him. In a split second her face turned red hot, Usui pulled her arm over his shoulder and Misaki closed her eyes for the impact.

"Oh my god!" a girl said.

"Eeeeh?" a group of boys behind her shouted in horror.

Misaki felt a surge of warmth on her lips. She wanted to pull away but her arms grew weak and her legs started to tremble. Her head started to heat up and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Slowly and smoothly their lips parted. Misaki opened her eyes to see Usui's sweet smiling face, she could feel her blush setting her face on fire.

Several conversations started like a gunshot.

Usui smiled. "Nice to see you...Juliet." he said warmly.

"Idiot Usui..." she mumbled

...

...

The end...

...

...

Note:

Well that's it! Thanks for all the support and I hoped you enjoyed the ending. About the delays...

**I am deeply sorry**

I guess the new year made me forget all about this fanfic hehe...

Well if you enjoyed my fanfic then tune in to my next one! It is my version of KWMS, I have remodeled the story (**which by the why I DO NOT OWN**) and I have added some action, more tension and a whole lot of love!

I call it *drum roll*

**The Night Raven...**

*serious music*

..

..

Well expect it to be posted sooner or later!

Till' then have a great Chinese New Year! Xin Nian Kuai Le! please tell me I spelt that right XD


End file.
